Izuku And His Futa Sisters
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku is the hero of the tale of his interaction with his big sisters of UA. Each girl is infatuated with the teen and they will do whatever it takes to have him (or else). Watch as the women sporting their extra appendage dote on their little brother through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their cinnamon roll. {AU}
1. Hollowed Be Thy Trap (Part I) (Ryuko)

_**If you are familiar with my episodic-style of writing, then you know where I am going with this. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Stay tuned for more in the future...I hope.**_

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Tsuchikawa residence. Sole resident Ryuko was finishing a final load of laundry before concluding with her chores for the day. It has been a busy week for this particular Wild, Wild Pussycat. Saving the world and making television appearances wore the tired blonde out. She told the girls that this weekend wasn't for Pixie-bob, but for Ryuko. She had everything planned out. She was going to take a bubble bath, sip tea on her balcony, catch up on some reading, and play with her kitten.

And she doesn't even have a pet.

She stretched the wet blanket over the gate, adding weights so it wouldn't fly and disrupt traffic like the one incident that caused her to do community service. Not this time, she thought, as she stretched her arms for the job well done.

She returned back to her seat where she had the radio playing and a cup of her favorite dimbula tea. Now, the pussycat can relax and enjoy her leisure time.

Photography was a favorite hobby of Ryuko. The essence of nature and people captivated her when she had spare time to conduct such a delicate work of art. She crossed her legs she scanned the most recent gallery of her hobby. Black and white images of her favorite subject: Izuku Midoriya.

It made her heart melt whenever seeing Izuku in his natural habitat. This picture, in particular, was taken place at a nearby park. His eyes were entranced as he partook on that ice cream. It was chocolate chip mint Ryuko specifically remembered as her shutters from the camera clicked. She was a few yards from the site, hiding in the bushes in her green overcoat. She didn't want to appear as a stalker. She wanted to see Izuku in his natural form. She was once told by teammate Mandalay that the best poses were when the subject didn't know. There she was, taking pictures of Izuku; enjoying his ice cream and hanging out with friends. _Boy, do I was I was the cream in that cone,_ the aroused Ryuko thought as her camera was doused by her own saliva.

Ryuko ingested her tea as she flipped some more pages of Izuku. The park wasn't the only venue of picturing her subject. When he was in battle, at school, in the locker room, at the gym, whenever he ate, slept, or have alone time, Ryuko was there. By the time she had begun her hobby, she already had volumes of what she called _The Deku Chronicles._

This book, in particular, was volume six.

"Oh, Deku, you're so cute," she said to herself as she kissed the image. This image was during a track meet at the high school's recent field day. She inhaled, giggling and squealing at her love for Izuku. "God, how you seduce me with those lovely eyes and ears and kissable lips. It is as if you want me to devour you." She held onto the book. "God, I couldn't imagine if you were wearing a leotard or a swimsuit. No, wait, a micro-bikini." She squirmed at her thighs, reminding herself that was in the public eye and didn't want another phone call to the police from her nosy neighbors.

Ryuko was still in denial with her true self.

Ryuko Tsuchikawa was in love with a teenager. This love, better yet obsession, has been going on for quite some time. Her thoughts, her soul, her love has been filled with the emerald cinnamon roll. Although she considered it as observant, to those who pay attention, she was being a stalker.

The sound went off at her final load of laundry. She whistled a tune as she returned to the wash to gather her clothes. The delicates were always last. Imported and domestic lingerie and swimsuits were always hanging on the patio. Of course, it was met with dirty looks from her neighbors and passerbys. In her defense, this was a new era of indulgence, freedom, and expressionism. In other words, if it offended, then that wasn't more than a personal problem to them.

She hung her delicates on the laundry rack. She tried to not overwork herself with thoughts of Izuku. Better yet, she didn't want to be tempted by appearing at his home in one of these delicates. One thing was for certain, someone was going to get wet, she thought as she finished the last piece.

With her laundry done, she decided to go with her next plans; taking a shower.

Ryuko thought of herself as being sexy. Admittedly, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She barely dated and had a few rendezvous with some guys. She thought she was different or uninterested. However, Izuku was the one that changed her perspective of men. Izuku was dependable, reliable, sweet, and friendly. An opportunist and a leader, qualities that Ryuko sought out in a man.

Boy, did she want to challenge those qualities for her own domination and pleasure, she thought to herself.

After Ryuko stepped out of the shower, she went into her bedroom and pulled out some clothing. She was going to keep it simple. She was wearing a pair of boyshorts and a plain t-shirt. She wanted her "goods" to breathe. Those outfits were very constricting and often cut circulation from certain parts of her body.

Once she put her clothes on, she returned to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the balcony.

 _Oh, no! I hope the wind didn't knock down my weights. Or worse, a bird catching its dirty beak on my undies._ Ryuko hoped it was neither. She made her way to the patio when she came to another different discovery.

She looked to the patio floor as a familiar face was looking back at her. His cheeks turned beet red, blending in with his freckles. His beady eyes were getting smaller as his eyes widened at her discovery. His emerald-colored hair danced in the wind as his body remained still. At Ryuko's eyesight, she saw a particular item in his hand.

She slid the patio door opened. Izuku backed into the corner, knowing that he had nowhere to go. He got to his knees in a praying position.

"Mercy," he pleaded to Ryuko.

"Izuku, are those my panties," she asked him.

"Mercy," he said again.

Ryuko was aware of the missing articles of clothing from her patio. She did live on the second floor and access was easily attained. She concluded on numerous factors: the wind, birds, perverts, children and the like. Izuku was at the last on her suspect list, if anything at all.

His choking voice interrupted her thought. "R-R-Ryuko. Auntie, I can explain."

"Explain?" She had to appear as the malice one. The angry one, the disappointed one. On the inside, she was a jolly schoolgirl excited about getting a prize. "Explain that you are being a sickening pervert? I am quite, quite surprised at you, Izuku." She clicked her tongue. "Quite, quite surprised."

"Please, Auntie, I can explain," he said in a pleading voice.

"Explain yourself when you come inside," she said sternly. She clapped her hands. "Make haste immediately. Don't need the meddling, noisy neighbors checking us out."

Shaking in fear, Izuku walked inside of the apartment. When Ryuko turned away from Izuku, her smile was wider than a newly formed canyon. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun!_

She closed the curtains to the patio. She didn't want others to see on what kind of _punishment_ she was going to do to Izuku.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I hope you guys have enjoyed. More chapters come whenever I have some free time. Stay tuned.**_


	2. Lagniappe (Part I) (Tomoko)

_**A futa yandere chapter...not really used, but why not? Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N: Lagniappe is French for "a little something extra."**_

Tomoko Shiretoko loved the smell of home cooking. She wasn't much of a cook, but whenever she knew her surrogate nephew and crush, Izuku Midoriya, was arriving, she didn't spare any expense on the occasion. A dinner that was fit for a king...for her king.

It wasn't easy losing her powers to All For One. It left her for a spell in deep doubt and despair, questioning her well-being and existence in this God forsaken world. Aside from the support of her Pussycat family, one particular emerald cinnamon roll captured her heart, her soul, her spirit, and as of now, the arousal of her extended organ.

She told herself to calm down as she turned off the stove to allow her food to cool. With the exception of Yawara, she never told anyone of her extended organ. A blessing that came free of charge. She had all of her regular appendages. She identified as a woman. Granted when she was younger, she was picked on by bullies. Later in life, girls and even guys were curious about her body.

Despite having relations with both genders, men will always play the fairer role.

Only a matter of time for her cinnamon roll to find out. She planned to take both of his virginities. She planned to make him love her. It wasn't because she was forcing him, but she didn't want other skanks messing with her merchandise. Izuku belonged to her and deep down in his heart, it understands how it feels about Tomoko. Izuku needed to get his head back on track.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she felt accomplished about her task. "I hope my Icchan enjoys this delicious feast. Only the best for my Icchan."

Speaking of Icchan, he was a few minutes later. It left Tomoko worried. He texted her earlier that he was on the way. His dorm from her residence was twenty minutes. It has been twenty-two minutes. She panicked, gripping onto the knife she just finished using. She hoped that no damn skank, shrew, or whore was trying to get inside of her beloved future husband's pants. That was reserved for her.

 _Please hurry, my love. I hope no damn skank or bitch is trying to stop you. I LOVE YOU, ICCHAN. YOU ARE MINE._ The emerald-haired woman tried to maintain her composure. No way that Izuku would be talking with a girl. He said that he was single and wasn't searching. Why stress, she thought.

The doorbell rang. The sound of Izuku was at the door. She straightened out her hair in the mirror. She put up her apron. She did a final breath check before walking to the front door to greet and hug and maybe kiss her Icchan.

As she was feeling giddy when opening the door for her Icchan, it quickly faded when realizing that Izuku wasn't alone. Standing beside her was a taller black-haired girl.

Stunned and shocked, she still managed to keep her composure. "Welcome, sweetie. Who is this girl?"

"This is a classmate of mine, Auntie Tomo," said Izuku. "I happened to run into her on the way here. I was mentioning that you have the best cooking." He tilted down. "You don't mind, do you?"

 _You? No, I don't mind. As for this bitch, yes I do mind. She doesn't need to be here. Just you. I would let this interloping bitch touch anything in this house._ "Of course, not, sweetie," she said with a fake smile. "A friend of Izuku's a friend of me. Your name?"

"Greetings, Auntie," said the bowing classmate. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Class 1-A vice president."

 _Didn't need or ask for the resume, you cunt._ "Well, a pleasure. Shall you guys come in?"

"Thanks, Auntie," said Izuku as she allowed Momo to enter the residence first. "Shall I take your coat?"

"Thanks, Icchan," said Momo.

It was quite fortunate that neither teens noticed the infuriated Tomoko as she gritted her teeth. She was becoming incandescent with rage on the inside. _This child has the nerve to affectionately call my beloved by his pet name. How close are you to my precious darling?_ Tomoko led the teens to the living room. "Have a seat and make yourselves at home. Dinner is ready, but I need to set things up at the dinner table. Just be patient. Turn on the television if you like."

As the teens turned on the television to a God-knows-what show on a who-in-the-hell cares channel, Tomoko was left in her thoughts. This was not the way she planned for her day with Izuku. _A classmate doesn't make free time to come with him to dinner. What kind of parent allows a child to do that? What is she trying to do with my beloved husband? I WON'T LOSE MY ICCHAN! I WON'T ALLOW IT!_ Tomoko enjoyed her comfortable relationship with Izuku and would be damn if an interloper were to interfere.

Suddenly, at that moment, Tomoko developed an idea.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

"Soup's on," cried Tomoko excitedly as she told Izuku and Momo to step inside of the kitchen. Izuku's eyes widened on the spread that was made from Tomoko.

"My God, Auntie! You went all out for this!"

"Anytime for my dear Icchan," said Tomoko as her mood was becoming brighter.

Tomoko issued out the meal. While Momo wasn't looking, she made sure to give her food a little something extra. In her terms, _a lagniappe_.

The group said their prayer of thanks for the meal. "Itadakimasu," the group said as they feasted. Izuku didn't know what to think as Tomoko's cooking was always delicious. It was even to a close tie with his mother's cooking. "This spread is delicious, Auntie."

Tomoko silently bowed, taking a sip of her wine as she watched her beloved eating. She then turned an eye towards Momo. "How's the food, Momo. Isn't it tasty?"

Momo nodded in approval. "Yes, Auntie. Quite delicious. Even better than my mother's." Momo didn't want to admit that something about the aftertaste was funky but decided to ignore it.

Tomoko took another sip of wine before commencing to eat. As she partook of the meal, her eyes lingered on her beloved. Unbeknownst to the emerald cinnamon roll, she added something extra in the food as well. Unlike his precious shrew, this would make him a bit perky. She grinned on the inside knowing that she had decided to make him hers at this very point in time.

 _ **After dinner….**_

Izuku and Momo were sitting on the couch in the living room. Izuku was setting up the video game console. Momo's face was becoming flush. She was starting to not feel well. Even Izuku wasn't feeling well. He felt funny in his stomach and was getting weird-tasting mouth symptoms.

Meanwhile, Tomoko was watching from the kitchen as she was washing the dishes. She was trying to contain her laughter and her budding erection. She knew it wasn't long until her medicines were to take effect.

"Momo, are you okay," asked Izuku as he, himself, wasn't feeling well.

"I think I am fine," she said. "Feels like I ate a drunken shrimp."

Izuku grabbed his stomach. "We did go for thirds." Feeling the rumbling in his stomach, he excused himself from Momo as he was heading for the bathroom.

With Izuku distracted, it was time for Tomoko to make her move.

It wasn't long when Momo became concerned as she started to lose feeling in her feet. Then, she stopped feeling her arms. As she tried to move, she couldn't. It worried her. Her eyes wandered at the grinning Tomoko who was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, dear, Momo," she said insincerely. "Are you okay?"

"What...happened...to...me," she questioned with a strain in her voice. Even that was fading away.

"It's nothing, dear," she said insincerely. "Vets have been using this for ages. Most of the time to calm down pets before their planned end."

Momo's eyes widened when hearing that, despite that, she couldn't move or speak.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I won't even hurt you since you are chummy with my Icchan," said Momo as she began giggling. "However, I do see you as a threat to my Icchan. You are made to be an example of." She smiled when hearing the toilet flushed and the opening of the bathroom door. Izuku was returning to the living room. He was flushed, still holding on to his queasy stomach.

"Auntie, what's going on," asked Izuku. "I feel a bit queasy."

Tomoko left Momo's sight and came to her lover's "aid." "Are you okay, Icchan," she asked in a fake worried tone. She put him against the wall. "Let's see your forehead, shall we?" She pressed her head against his forehead. Her breath was hovering over his. "Goodness, you do have something on you."

"What is it, Auntie?"

"Me," she purred as she planted her lips upon his. Izuku could barely register the shock as his first kiss was at this moment with his Auntie Tomoko. As she continued to kiss him, she used her hand to glide toward his dick. She gripped it tightly, ensuring that he was getting hard. "Getting excited, eh," she asked alluringly in between their kisses.

"What are you doing, Auntie," he asked in his confused state. She giggled as she began disrobing her clothes. Izuku was in shock when seeing her in her bra and panties, especially when seeing something protruding in between her legs. "Auntie, what is that?" It was interrupted when she kissed him again. Izuku was stunned, but at the same time, couldn't get enough of his aunt's kisses. _Why am I getting hard to my auntie? An auntie that has a penis!?_ Meanwhile, Tomoko was in heaven, enjoying the bliss of kissing her beloved.

"Your lips taste like I dreamed it would," she said in her blissful state. She turned around to look at Momo. "This isn't a great view. Let's Momo check out our love for one another, shall we?"

 _ **To be concluded in the next chapter….**_


	3. Our Little Pet (Part I) (Yui and Itsuka)

_**What reason does Izuku have to face Itsuka and Yui in this story? And how come it involves bondage and blackmail? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

Izuku used his jacket as support for his pillow as he spent the lunch hour lying on the bench at the abandoned pavilion at the edge of the school campus. It was an off-the-grid kind of spot, a place covered by vines and weeds. On occasion, Izuku loved to peruse the area to catch up on reading or just ease himself in the afternoon breeze. Spring was among them, also meaning that vacation was a couple of weeks away.

He crossed his legs as he exchanged old air for fresh air. He was already anticipating the return home. At the last conversation, he had with his mother, his father will be visiting from overseas. Break with the family was what the doctor ordered.

As he contemplated on picking a manga to read from his backpack, a shadow was overlooking him. He tilted his head as the shadow was met with another shadow.

Class 1-B's Yui Kodai and Itsuka Kendou were now in his oasis. What reasons would the friends/classmates want of him?

"Kodai. Kendou." Izuku was calm, welcoming. The girls didn't harbor any aggression. Yui, the silent type, kept her distance behind Itsuka. Meanwhile, the redhead kept her arms folded and her eyes directly at him. A pregnant silence ensued for the time being.

Before he could part his lip, Itsuka spoke for him. "Is there anything you need to say to us?" Her tone of voice provoked aggression as if he had done something wrong.

Puzzled, he answered, "I don't know what do I have to say to you guys." He was honest. Earlier, he was enjoying this afternoon solace and here came the pouncing redhead wanting to bite his head off. Her body language, her demeanor. She meant business. And what reason would she be upset to Izuku? It was best to find out as he was the kind of individual who didn't like confrontation.

"Are you deaf, Deku? Is there anything you need to say to us?" Itsuka took one foot forward. Izuku quickly sat up in case of a contingency to leave.

"Kendou. I don't know what's going on," admitted Izuku. "If you give me an explanation to aid my comprehension, then I can know why you are upset."

Yui grabbed Itsuka's shoulder. "If he says he doesn't know, then let's not budge."

"I ain't budging anything," interjected Itsuka. "He knows something. He is the only one I have sworn I have seen." She returned her sights on Izuku. "'Fess now or else, I will have kick your ass."

This is serious. Izuku's eyes displayed worry. "Itsuka, what are you talking about-" It was interrupted when she reached for his collar with both of her hands. His body was dangling in front of her. Her nose was flared. Her eyes were narrowed. She took strong breaths as if she was trying her best to not attack Izuku.

"What I am about to say, I don't want you to repeat it. Clear," she asked.

Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Don't bow your head. Talk."

"Yes."

Itsuka explained that the night before she and Yui stayed after school to tend to basement duty for their class. Admittedly, Itsuka stated she and Yui have been exploring their sexuality with each other. Yui was put into a position in which Itsuka became enamored. Itsuka took advantage and planted her lips to Yui in which she returned. The girls swapped tongues while pulling off their uniforms. As they were furthering their lovemaking, they saw a figure with green hair leaving the scene.

"And that is the gist of what happened," said Itsuka as she held onto him. "Just so you know, me and Yui aren't lesbians. We are experimenting with each other because we are curious."

Yui nodded in agreement. "She is right. I am more afraid of boys and she is a great friend to trust."

"So, we want to know, was it you?"

Straining, he managed to produce his words. "What you and Yui do is your business. I don't condemn relationships rather it is same-sex or not." He coughed as he felt the pressure on his neck. "I am telling you. I swear. I didn't know what happened last night. As if I don't know what reasons you did and this meeting never has to take place."

Yui and Itsuka exchanged looks. Itsuka loosened her grip on Izuku's collar. "So, you swear that it wasn't you?"

"I promise, Itsuka, that it wasn't me."

"Can you prove that it wasn't you?"

"How can I do that?"

"Establishing an alibi, stupid. Where were you at five o'clock yesterday?"

"I was at school but at the library."

"Isn't the library nearby the basement," questioned Yui.

Itsuka turned to Izuku with a smug look. "Then, I rest my case." Itsuka dropped Izuku to the bench. She went into her pocket and reached for her cell phone. "Since we have a peeping tom, then let's see what Principal Nezu would say?"

"Principal Nezu? I didn't do anything!"

"Let's see if Principal Nezu can believe you."

Izuku was becoming frantic. He felt the sweat coming from his underarms and forehead. "Itsuka! How can you get me in trouble if I didn't do anything?"

"Because you will be punished for spying on us."

"For being in the school while you guys made out?"

"We can say that you were spying on us and you were doing perverted things."

"That's not fair!"

Itsuka crossed her arms. "And who Principal Nezu going to believe. Two girls or you, a boy?" She dialed the numbers on the phone. Izuku was becoming desperate. The last thing he wanted on his permanent record was a suspension for being a lecherer. He can kiss his dream as a Pro Hero goodbye. No arcade wasn't going to take in a pervert. People would look at him differently. And worst of all, he had never had the opportunity to ask a girl out.

"Please, let me explain."

She pushed him off of her and proceeded to her cell phone.

Izuku began wailing as he begged to her on his knees. "Please, Kendou. I am telling the truth. I was nowhere near there. Please, I don't want to get in trouble."

"You have done this to yourself."

"Please, Kendou, Kodai. I am at your mercy. I don't want my parents to get mad. I don't want to get kicked out of school. I don't want you guys to hate me." He continued as tears and snot were coming in all directions of his face.

Itsuka stared at her cell phone before realizing a strong, audible sigh. She dropped her cell phone and kneeled toward Izuku.

She sighed away. "Wipe your tears, Izuku." She cursed under her breath. Yui remained still as she held onto her skirt. Itsuka put her hands into her pocket. "Meet us at the gym shed in twenty minutes. Go to the restroom and wash up. When you are finished, meet us there. We are going to have a talk. Be there!"

 _ **Twenty minutes later….**_

Promptly, Izuku arrived at the gym shed. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Yui.

Izuku entered the gym shed, closing it in the process. Itsuka was sitting on the balance beam. Her mood appeared unchanged. Yui nudged him to see Itsuka in which he followed suit.

"Right there is fine, Deku."

"Alright!"

Itsuka continued to stare at the wall in front of her. It was silence for a few minutes. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"I have been thinking long and hard on what we should do with you...to make amends," said Itsuka.

"I haven't done anything," said Izuku.

"Yeah, yeah. However, _we_ think _you_ did," said Itsuka. "No other green-haired freckled face individual is at this school. Your body, your frame matches the description."

"What can I do to prove my innocence?"

"Deku, when my mind is made up. It is made up."

"But-"

He felt the firm grip of Yui's hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you be quiet and listen if you know what's good for ya." Never did he thought the silent beauty was capable of having this attitude. Amazing how people can be when they aren't in the public eye.

"You are still going to be punished."

Itsuka stood up and faced Izuku. Yui appeared in front of her. In her hand was her cell phone. A bright light dawned in front of him.

"Pull down your pants," she commanded Izuku.

"What," he asked with bewilderment.

"Are you testing me, again," said Itsuka angrily.

"No, ma'am," replied Izuku.

"Okay," said Itsuka. "Now pull them down."

Izuku strained as he reached for his pants. He unzipped his pants. He turned away from her as he put down his pants.

"Everything," she said.

He swallowed nothing as he continued to pull down his boxers. Feeling the breeze of his penis, he struggled to cover himself with his shirt.

"Alright, now put your hands to the back of the wall," she told him.

He shook his hand and put it to the back of the wall.

"Good," she said. "Now, stand still. Don't you dare move? Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"I don't like doing this, Izuku," she said with sincerity. "But, you did this charade and I can't let you run away with that. Despite whatever reason that warranted you to do this, it doesn't make it right. Hopefully, what I am about to give you will help you not to do it again."

Izuku heard the sound of a buckle touching the floor. He slightly turned around and saw that she had a belt.

"Because I am a lenient person, I am going to give your five lashings," she said. "This hurts me more than anything. I hope you will learn from this, Izuku Midoriya."

She made the first lash.

Izuku wailed when hearing the sound of the belt hitting his butt. Yui remained still, camera in focus.

"That's one," she said. "That's it, let it out. Trust me that it hurts doing this as well."

She made the second lash.

Izuku screamed so loudly that his voice began crackling. "I am sorry," he cried. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too, my dear," she said. "That makes two. You are doing an excellent job of your punishment. It is almost over. Just remain still."

She made the third lash.

"It's okay, Izuku," she said. "Let it out. It is okay to cry. You are on number three. We are over halfway. Just stay strong for me."

She made the fourth lash.

Izuku was feeling heavy. He was against the wall. Tears continued dripping from his eyes.

"That makes four," she said. "Just one more and your punishment will be over." She got closer to him. "Understand that you will have to learn your lesson. I don't like it when little boys like you get influenced."

Izuku closed his eyes as she made the fifth and final lash at him.

He clenched his teeth in agony as the final lashing was stronger than the last one. He fell head first to the floor. The wave of pain coming from his butt was looming. No longer did he wanted to be there. He wanted to go home. Away from the girls, away from the classmates, anywhere other than being with them.

She came and sat kneel next to Izuku. While his face was lying on the bare floor, she rubbed through his hair. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not want this to happen, but you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied weakly.

She sighed. "I have some medicine with me. Allow me to rub it on your wounds."

Izuku felt her soft hands applicating the medicine on his wounds. He felt her rubbing thoroughly. Throughout that time, feeling her hands on his butt was returning the feeling he was having in his loins. Yui turned off her cell phone, grabbing Izuku's clothes to give back to him.

"Punishment is complete. See to it that it doesn't happen again," said Itsuka.

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku.

"Lunch hour is about over," said Itsuka. "I suggest you run back to class."

Izuku nodded as he grabbed his clothes and hurried out of the shed, leaving Itsuka and Yui alone.

"You're right! Deku is such an easy target." Yui sat on the floor as she turned on her cell phone to replay the events that unfolded earlier.

Itsuka nodded as she sat beside her. "Very easy. No wonder Katsuki ran away with it for quite so long." She leaned back. "To think he never questioned about the security cameras or call our bluff?"

Yui wrapped her arms around Itsuka's shoulders. "I think he is the perfect candidate."

"You think so? You think he will make a great pet?"

"I see why not?" Yui leaned against Itsuka's shoulder. "You're my best friend. You're awesome. And as much I enjoy lesbian play, I don't mind having a boy in my life." She gripped onto her groin. "A boy we can train to be our personal onahole."

"A personal onahole for you and me. A pet maybe."

"Even a boyfriend."

"He has a long way to go before he can become our husband."

"And why not?" She showed the cell phone. "Do you think he is going to talk, especially with this footage?"

Itsuka cracked a smile. "No, he won't. Definitely not."

Yui began unzipping her uniform, exposing her swollen cock. "Deku is ours. Now, we must train him." She saw Itsuka doing the same. "Now, I feel like having a little fun."

"I was thinking when we could do it. I kind of was holding back."

"Me too, especially when we break Izuku into this. I can't wait."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Secrets After Dark (Part I) (Yuu)

_**Izuku/Deku live in two different worlds. Izuku is a student, a Pro Hero in training, and a potential leader. Deku enjoys the rush of being an escort, a cinnamon roll of the night, and the desire of those who want him. This story is about Deku's conquest of filling the desires that Izuku can't accept or deny. This story is told between third person and second person POV. Izuku, in a way, develops a split personality for he separates himself. When he isn't prostituting, he is Izuku. Deku is his alter ego.**_

 _ **Written by [girlfriendoftheauthor] and Big Diesel. Her inspiration of this story was after reading the ero-manga, "Kaname." I have heard of it and seen what the character looks like but not really familiar with the series. But, my girl is a HUGE fan of this manga! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Izuku Midoriya was looking for adventure. That was the only word to describe his choice of actions._

Situated on the outskirts of Tokyo, the concentrated brightness of neon colors was born. This part of town was known as the entertainment district. This was where the action was located. This was where the forbidden fruit took place. This was where mothers and fathers warn their children not to go. Although unbeknownst to the children, their fathers tend to make the secretive venture to the forsaken land.

This was the district where the street was filled with young people. Many of them are college students. A long way from home and no parents telling them what to do. The bars turn on the lights to welcome their usual customers. Many of them staggered out of their cars to consume the liquid bread to fill the void of any of their burdens. Outside of the "massage parlors" were women, clad in heavy makeup, leopard-skinned dress, and high heels welcoming the men for their exclusive treatment. Businessman dressed in their suits beehive their way into the many parlors of the district. Along with that comes the local drug pushers, the pimps, and the prostitutes that claim this district home.

At the other side of the district, far away from the artery of the district. Where the glitz, glamour, and the neon lights fade away. A place nicknamed the Last End for it was the last call before one's fantasy returned to reality. The area was home to more of the drug fiends that gathered in the abandoned buildings or the motels. The motels of the district were in comparison to love hotels. No name, no face, put money under the slip, and have fun. Out of sight, out of mind.

This was where Izuku Midoriya can be found.

What is interesting is that to those who know him in the district, he goes by the name of Deku Noir or simply Deku. His alter ego, his alias and that is all we are going to know about him for now. It is not that he is not an important character. It is just that if you receive all of the details, then how can you appreciate his character? Here is what you need to know about Izuku/Deku at this point in time. He was sitting outside on the motel steps. He had his cell phone in hand. He was on a mission. He was waiting for a client.

He scrolled through his phone when he received a text. He looked and saw that his client was close. He replied to her stating that he will be waiting outside of the motel for her. Judging from her response to the text, she was excited. However, from his point of view, he was indifferent. It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled of his nightly encounters. It didn't hurt to have great sex if it meant earning some money.

However, money wasn't an issue.

Izuku had money. His father earns well as a manager of a software company overseas. Deku was different. It wasn't about the money.

It was about the adventure he gained, garnered, lusted from it. In his terms, it wasn't anything wrong to gain something from a _lick._

His uniform was nothing more than all-black leather clothing which was tight in the right places. He sported a mask, concealing his identity. Even a code of sorts.

He crossed his legs and pulled out a cigarette. He needed something to fight off the cold. The flicker of the match and the lighting of the cigarette was the only sound that we are getting from Izuku/Deku.

He didn't remember her name. He would probably learn at her arrival. Honestly, he didn't care if he knew or not. The little he knows about his clients, the better.

He had only met her less than an hour ago on a 4-chan site. The site itself is a digital world for pickups. The client was looking for discreet dating. She asked him some questions about what he offered. Once he had told her, he offered her a price. She accepted. She told him that he came highly recommended. He didn't take that as a compliment nor an insult. He continued to smoke his cigarette as he sat alone on the stoop of the corrugated motel.

It was not long when a car pulls up alongside the curve. Izuku looked up and saw the BMW park before turning the vehicle off. The door opened and then closed. The sounds of a hard toe shoe come closer to the blonde. He looked up and saw a woman that looked like she should be a model. She is dressed in a purple skirt. Her fur coat hugs around her curvy body. She was slender, medium-height. She was very attractive. She had firm breasts. Her skin complexion was creamy. Her honey blonde hair flowed like a river to her back. Her dark purple eyes were very stunning. Once again, what kind of woman is she to show up at a place like this?

Izuku recognized the face, the look, everything. He closed his eyes.

There was silence between the two.

 _ **Deku was taking over.**_

He uncrossed his legs and pulled a sucker from his pocket. He unwrapped it and gave it a few licks. The blonde woman relaxed. This ploy was Deku's signal to let his clients know his identity.

"Are you the one they call Deku Noir? The Emerald Cinnamon Roll," questioned the woman. Her eyes never left Deku's sight. Her eyes followed wherever his tongue went. He could tell that his eating his usual treat entranced the woman.

"I can be. Depends on what you are seeking," he told her. That was his nature. The cinnamon roll loved getting his clients aroused with his body language and the way he spoke. His tone was hypnotic, grabbing the attention of those that desire a boy like him.

The woman smiled. "What I seek is so much fun that it is a crime." She licked her lips and took the sucker from him. She swirled her tongue around the sucker, gathering its flavor along with Deku's. Her eyes were closed as she made sucking sounds with the candy. Not too long later, she returned the sucker back to him before he retreated it back into his mouth.

"Follow me, my dear." The cinnamon roll stood up, shaking off any dust from the stoop and went inside of the motel. He held the door for the woman whom he nicknamed Blondie (Although Izuku knew who she was for he just saw her and Kayama-sensei hang out the following day). Blondie stepped inside. Both felt good as the warmth of the building made a fair contrast from the outside. He knocked on the window at the entrance. His three silent knocks are his code for a room. Three loud knocks were returned before a key comes out the slot. Deku took the key and led Blondie to his room.

Deku and Blondie took the elevator to the top floor. Down a short, narrow corridor they came to a door numbered 505. He took the key and put it in the hole. He turned the key and they walked inside. It was dark. He turned on the lights with the switch. The room was cold and empty. The room was plain and simplistic. This was a room that was not made for an overnight stay. Just like Deku and Blondie, the room had its purpose: to serve as a miniature brothel. You are in and you are out is what the room is saying. Any person who stays longer is a person that is questionable in their being.

Blondie walked to the dresser where she placed her purse. Her dress matched the wallpaper of the room. She looked in the mirror to check out her appearance. We are not sure of what her personality can be. Remember, we are just the audience. Maybe if she is worthy enough, we can learn about her personality later. Until then, she was checking out her facial features. She smiled and licked her lips. She is excited about what it was to come. From behind, she watched Deku like an eagle does its prey.

Deku took off his outfit and put on his attire for another late night rendezvous. He put on a pair of plain white panties followed by white stockings. He put on a green plaid skirt. He knew he was being watched, making it exciting for him, or so we think. It was his job to make the client happy. For all we know, he could feel empty like the room we are in. Once again, reminding you that we are just part of the audience. No matter what we say or do, they can't hear us. The only thing we can do is watch.

After putting on his skirt, he put on his plain white blouse. He quickly buttoned his blouse so that he can go forth on his encounter. And the final pieces of the act: his black wig, his cat ears, and his bell. Once he was ready, he got his sucker from the dresser and put it back in his mouth. He turned around and sashayed to the bed where he waited for his client to do her orders.

"My, my," said Blondie. Her cheeks were flushed. She was tensed. Her knees buckled when seeing him in this position. "You look very sexy. You look like a schoolgirl."

"That is right," said Deku. "A schoolgirl that is ready to be punished." He spread his legs, exposing his panties. "Like what you see?"

"I do," she purred. "Though I wish you would take off your mask. Hides the beauty of your emerald eyes."

"No can do," he replied. "And last time I remember, Blondie, you wanted something discreet."

Blondie was flushed. We can tell that she was starting to feel aroused. Her nipples protruded from her outfit. She was trembling. She was excited and did not know where to begin.

"Not used to something like this?" He asked her very seductively. He winked at her while keeping his legs exposed. He thrusts a little, trying to get her excited. "Tell me something." He purred. "Have you done something like this before?"

Blondie stammered. "I, I. Maybe once or twice." He stayed in bed whereas she stayed at the dresser. Even though it was a distance between them, it was only a matter of time before the gap was filled.

The cinnamon roll laughed seductively. He got up from the bed and swayed his hips toward the nervous Blondie. He took Blondie's hand and placed it on his chest. She flinches as she felt her hands on his nipple, rubbing through the blouse. He held Blondie's hand as he let out a quiet moan. It did not take long when she did the work on her own. She kneaded his nipple like bread. She let out a moan as well. His breath became labored.

"Take your time," said Deku. "We don't have to rush. Do it at your own pace." Unsure it was his sheer honesty or his line of work. It looked like that Blondie was unfamiliar with this. However, she was starting to look relaxed. She was now using her free hand to cuff around Deku's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. She thrust her tongue and it looked that she was cleaning out whatever that is in his mouth. Her eyes were in a trance. She looked hungry. He did the right thing because it was setting her off.

A trail of saliva bridged the pair. The sound of moans came from both of them. Blondie let out another smile. Only this time, it was very seductive. She narrowed her eyes and instantly removed her clothing.

"Not bad," said Deku. "You have a sexy ass body, Blondie. If weren't for my job, I would be all over you."

She retorted. "Who says that you can't be now?" She took another kiss and became very aggressive. He was taken off guard by her sudden kiss. Whatever he said, it had definitely set her off.

She immediately ripped his blouse. The buttons spread like fireworks into the different parts of the room. She started licking his chest, causing the cinnamon roll to moan. He stood there as she was on her knees licking his chest. The feeling of her rough tongue is too much for him. He tried to move, but her bites hindered him.

"Don't move," she said. She continued to caress his stomach with her tongue until she noticed his dick is poking out.

"Did I make the slut horny," asked Blondie. He was flushed and remained silent. It was not until she pinches the phallus, which made him yelp. "I said did I make the slut horny?"

"Yes," said Deku with his ragged breath. She took a break from his stomach and focuses on his dick. She breathed over it, which made it react. "I am making your clitty hard." She giggled. She rubbed it through his skirt with a firm grip. He was trying his hardest to stand on his feet, but this woman was already aware of one of his weak spots.

She continued to rub there like she was polishing a trophy or cleaning a dirty spot that can not be removed. Her intent was focused on there until she sees a wet spot coming from the skirt.

She continued rubbing his dick, gripping on his balls to apply pressure. "I can tell this naughty pussy is close to coming." She giggled again while sticking out her tongue. "I know a place where you can come instantly. Watch to remember, okay?"

Deku became stunned as she tightened her grip on his balls while licking the phallus of his dick through his panties. The intensity of her hands and her breath was making him getting close to climax.

"Let it out, baby," she tells him. "Milk me in your panties. Filter out that cream so I can partake."

Deku felt that he was able to collapse, but Blondie was supporting his body. In an instant, he grunted as he climaxed inside of his skirt. She used both hands to cradle his dick. She licked until there was nothing left. Just a wet patch of his semen and her saliva. Blondie releases her hand. She licked her hand.

"Yummy," she told the tired cinnamon roll. She let out her devilish smile. "Aww, my little puss puss! Your onee-chan isn't done with you just yet. I have to see if you don't have fleas."

Deku watched as her skirt began expanding. His eyes widened like saucers as her erection protruded from her skirt. "I don't like it when my kitty might be ill. May I use my special thermometer to nurse this kitty?"

She pulled her skirt, displaying her blue floral print panties. Peeking at the black bow was her dick. He scented the prowess of her womanhood inches away. He even spotted her juices dripping from it.

It was making his mouth water, causing him to purr.

"Meow," he purred.

"Oh," she said. "Say it once more, you naughty cinnamon roll."

"Meow."

"Does the kitty want his toy?"

"Meow."

"Does the kitty want his toy?"

"Meow."

"I can see why they call you a cinnamon roll. So sweet that I want to glaze you. Let's begin. Shall we?" She laughed. She watched as Deku crawled to her. Seeing him in that position only made her piston pump more of its juices.

"This is so cute," she said. As she is getting ready to press her throbbing member to his face, a cell phone rings. Blondie stopped what she was doing and went to the phone. It has to be serious if she was willing to stop the action on what she was going to do.

The woman was on the phone for a few moments. It didn't seem to faze Deku. He returned to the bed and picked up his cell phone. He had some other messages from his female clients. He returned a few messages as he waited for Blondie to get off of the phone.

As the audience, there is nothing we can do. You think that a story like this should keep going into sex, but life happens. We can only hope that Blondie and Deku will continue to engage in sex after this phone call. We will just have to see what happens next.

Deku hung up the phone. She displayed a very disappointed look. "It's my boyfriend, unfortunately. I have to get home." She pulled up her clothes. She sighed for she wanted to continue with her cinnamon roll.

"It happens," replied Deku. "Can't stop your boyfriend from worrying. Plus, I won't be going anywhere."

She was gathering her purse. She pulled some bills from her purse and put them on the bed. "Here is money for today and an advance on our next encounter." She headed for the door.

"Hold on a second," said Deku.

He pushed Blondie to the wall as they share a kiss. She kept her eyes shut as she was tasting their juices. They broke the kiss while she slid her hands down his face. "Next time, I will pick the place." She closed the door.

He returned to the bed and counted her money. There were ten $100 bills. They were crisp. This was many times the amount he usually gets. Not questioning it, he put the money in his wallet.

The phone rang.

 _Izuku returned to himself._

He saw that it was his mother. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"I won't be coming home tonight. I have an overnight flight to see your father."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are good with money?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't stay up too late. Love you, Icchan."

"Love you too, Mom!"

His mother hung up the phone.

About a half hour later, he walked out of the hotel. He was back in his uniform. He had thoughts of going home until he received a text from his cell phone. "Another customer," he said aloud. He reached into his pocket and unwrapped another sucker. He placed it in his mouth and scurried away, disappearing into the cold night.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't worry! Yuu will return to finish the job. What girl do you want to see next? Until next time!**_


	5. Secrets After Dark (Part II) (Rumi)

_**Before you read this story, this portion will take place a few years back. It shows part of how Izuku became an escort. As a reminder, this story is also told from a second and third person POV! Enjoy (i hope)!**_

 _ **Flashback...over few years ago….**_

"Izuku, are you okay?" He refocused his mind to the matter at hand as he stared at the woman. He was in deep thought. He didn't know why. Was it on purpose? Was it by accident? What put himself in this current position? As of now, we are just the audience.

It appears that we are in a flashback. How were we capable of seeing such this? Uncertain for these are the pictures that occur in his mind. As you can see, I, too, am not the entity. I am a fellow watcher like you. We will continue to see what will happen in Izuku's flashback. As a reminder, no matter what we say or do or act, there is nothing that can be done. Even if we tried, we can't take back what has happened.

Our job as the audience to sit and watch.

His eyes still watching the Greensleeves chime dwindling from place to place. He closed his eyes as he felt a woman's touch lightly scraping his stomach. He didn't want to look at the woman as she took pecks at his stomach as she rustled his shirt to his neck.

"Take it off for me," said the woman. "You will be okay. It is okay to be nervous. It is okay to feel this way. When you love someone, you do these things. Understand?" He nodded his head. It wasn't a confirmation of acceptance, but out of fear of retaliation. He took off his shirt. The cool breeze wavering over his chest. He shivered. Spring has yet to blossom, leaving nips of winter. She let out a small moan as she licked his nipples. Her hands pressing hard on his hips. He squirmed as he knew her hand was leading to his pants. She took her hand and unbuttoned his pants.

"Shh," she said very calmly. "I won't hurt you, honey. I will never do that. Just relax. Please, baby. You know I just want you to understand what I do to make people happy."

He felt his boxers and his jeans sliding down his pants. Winter's wind capturing the sweat of nervousness. He felt his penis arousing as her tender hands were cradling it gently.

"I can tell you are a novice to this," she said while blowing onto his dick. "I can tell your father hasn't talked to you yet on the talk. Hasn't he?" She let out a smile. "Well, sometimes it is a woman's job to pick up a man's slack." He was ticklish as her brunette hair slid down to his pelvis. She blew into his penis once more before slowly entering into her mouth. He curled his toes, letting out a yelp before feeling the soft palms on his stomach.

"Shh! We don't want the others to know," she calmly warned him. "People aren't going to understand the dynamic of what we are doing. They may think it is strange."

Izuku kept quiet. The confusion of the situation and seeing the woman rubbing his dick against her cheek was something he never or didn't experience.

"You see, people are going to think I am doing this because I enjoy lust," she said. "Well, I do. But, I am training you, dear."

He continued to keep quiet.

"That's right, dear," said the woman. "What you are we called in the business world, is potential." She stroked lightly, using her spare hand to fondle his testicles. She gave a slight lick before returning to playing with his dick. "You are useful for this job. There are many people who will negotiate deals for our company. Of course, it comes with a price."

"Why me," he questioned with confusion on his brain.

"Dear, you are useful," she said before sighing. She took another breath. "The thing is is that you are now aware of the things I do for this job. You caught me and my boss in the act. However, be grateful that my boss is a merciful one." She laughed. "She really has a liking for you. However, she thinks it is best to let the mother gets the first pick of fresh fruit."

"But you're not my mother." The words came out like word vomit. The blonde held to his penis with much care. She, too, pondered on the thought that he had given her. It was returned with a smile. "I know that, dear. I know that." She blew into his dick, making him shiver. The strange sensation was invigorating, let alone fearful. "You are like a dear son, my dearest Izuku. You have been a great friend to me. A helper when I interned your classmates. Now, let me return a favor to you, my son." She closed her eyes. "Just for now, call me Mom."

Izuku tilted his head as she hastened her stroke. He let out a moan. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. The woman was pleased.

"Moan quietly, dear," she told him. "Remember you are not at home, but at an onsen. These guests get really finicky when people do stuff like this in the day."

"Then, why are we doing this," questioned Izuku.

"Because, dear. My boss wants to see you in her manor, tonight," she told Izuku. "My boss enjoys the company of men _and_ women but isn't a fan of virgins. To her, she wants someone that she can enjoy but doesn't have to put in too much work. It's no fun when they are a novice." She said as she took another lick of his dick. "Your dick is quite dirty. Have you been cleaning yourself?"

"Of course, I have, Ms...I mean Mom," cried Izuku "In fact, I took a shower before...augh...augh…" Izuku winced as his dick entered the woman's mouth. She thrust up and down, making bobbing noises. She nibbled on his phallus while licking his peehole. He felt the moist, hot saliva sliding down his dick. He felt a burst of energy coming from his testicles.

"Mom," he cried. "I am feeling strange. I am feeling funny. Mom, please, this is weird."

"It's okay, dear," she said in between strokes. "Let the good waves come out. It will feel good."

She returned to his dick as she bobbed faster and faster. "Look at me, Izuku," she said. "Look at me as you come in my mouth."

"Mom, I don't know. This feels weird. Mom, I am going to pee. I don't know." He protested. He was in anguish. Amidst the confusion, he shivered as he felt the warm sensation emptying from his testicles and into the woman's mouth. She wrapped her finger around his dick, welcoming his milk into her mouth. She stroked at each spurt until the pleasure ceased.

Izuku ebbed in the afterglow. His legs were twitching. His pelvis was feeling sore. His dick twitched until it calmed down. The woman came next to him. She was swishing around his semen. He saw as she continued until she swallowed.

"Your come is so thick and rich," she cried. "I didn't think a teenager could have such rich semen. The boss is going to be happy." She then grinned as she rubbed the folds of her pussy. "I am, however, quite happy that I can be the first to take the virginity of my only son."

 _Your only son?_

She got up and return to his dick. She squatted and shifted herself to situate the position of her pussy to his dick.

"Mom," he groaned. "Please don't do this. You don't have to do this."

She smiled. "I shall. One, you are my son. Two, you belong to me. Three, you work with me and I promise all of your dreams will come true." She shifted her pussy with his dick. Izuku yelped the moment it made contact with her pussy. She moaned in excitement. "Your dick is thick. I am glad I got it before any girl did. Let your dick enter the place where you came from."

She gyrated her hips, situating herself to take advantage of Izuku's virginity. "These clients from overseas are tough cookies, Izuku. I need somebody like you to work with me. I can't help but be thankful that it is you that found out. I rather it is you than anybody else."

She positioned herself to put her body on top of him. She licked from his chin, trailing her tongue to his stomach. She circled counterclockwise on his nipples with her tongue. She slight tugged to get his attention. The twitching from his dick confirmed that. The tears were falling down his cheeks. She returned to hug him. "There, there. Mommy is here. I won't leave you. I won't forsake you. I will stand by yourself forever, baby. I love you, dear. I am glad that you are back where you belong. How does it feel returning back to your birthplace?"

 _You're not my mother._

Izuku felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it.

"Doesn't it feel good as we bond as mother and son," she questioned as she continued thrusting. "Feel free to empty out your seed at any time."

Izuku felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of the woman rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. He tasted the woman, along with the contents of his semen and her saliva. She pried his tongue, making him swallow.

"I can't anymore," she said. "Empty out your contents. Empty out all of your worries. For now on, mommy is going to take care of everything. My boss made sure of it. You will be set for the rest of your life." She tightened herself and pushed a final thrust to Izuku. "Now come for me. Come for your mother, sweetie."

He lost his voice. He crackled as he released his sperm inside of her pussy. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of him. He panted loudly as he continued spurting inside of the woman.

"I can feel your love entering me," she cried while rubbing her stomach. "It is like liquid gold entering into my very body. You make your mother very proud. I am happy for you. I love you, my dearest son."

"Mrs. Tatsuma," he said in a soft whisper. "I...I…"

He gave all of the strength he could. His body gave out. He felt like gelatin. Ryuko got up from Izuku. His semen was dripping from her leg. Her face had a glow and she was smitten with the encounter. She picked up Izuku and they returned to the hotel room. She placed him on the bed. She knew that he was drifting into slumber. She reminded herself to wake him in a few hours so he could take a shower. Her boss was expecting them later that night. Once she tucked him in, she lied in bed next to them. She kissed him on the cheek before cuddling with him. She continued kissing his hair before falling into slumber herself.

 _ **Returning to the present….**_

The camera returns us to our hero, Izuku. He is walking at a slow pace. His focus is on his cell phone. The dimly lit illuminating light from his cell phone shows the same emotion he displayed from his previous encounter with the client he nicknamed Blondie. It shows emptiness. His eyes narrow as he is scrolling on the 4-chan site. From our angle, we are unable to look at what is contained on the website. However, we do know that it is a pick-up site for his clients. Is this the only approach for access to work, or are there other methods? Guess, we have to find out in the time we are allotted.

He crosses the street and as he walks, he passes by a stranger. For a moment, he pauses. He examines the man, at least for a quick second. The man is solidly constructed, but not fat. His shoulders are broad and strong-looking. He is wearing a ragged and tattered shirt that says Property of the United States Navy (which is peculiar to have when they are living in Japan). His blue jeans are torn and have holes from the bottom up. One of his shoes, or lack thereof, is missing one of its soles. The jagged wind makes its cue, which makes the emerald-haired teen shiver. However, the stranger is unfazed. He turns and looks at Izuku. There is eye contact for a few seconds. He gives Izuku a silent nod before walking the opposite direction of him.

As Izuku continues, he hears the stranger utter a word.

"Cold," the stranger grunts. He spits on the sidewalk and proceeds to wherever or whoever he is headed.

It leaves Izuku standing in the middle of the street looking perplexed. He raises his eyebrow while staring at the stranger in question. It seems that Izuku is lost in thought. If we can read his mind, maybe is he thinking, _What on Earth gave you the option to say an obvious fact? Or, of course, it is cold. You are walking on the cold street with your bare foot. Or maybe, it is something that is not presently shown on the outside._ Rather within deep into the mind of Izuku. Maybe you can imagine a secret compartment concealing his deepest, hidden secrets. Yet again, all of these things are questions in theory. We are just the audience, not therapists or psychics.

The time on his cell phone shows a half hour past three in the morning. He knows that this is going to be the last call for the district before the others retreat to their respective domiciles. He continues to hear the loud sirens of police; the sight of an ambulance passing through, and now the broken glasses from the drunk. This is the heart and soul of their little slice of happiness.

He is a few blocks away from the Entertainment District. He recognizes the sea of neon colors. "An amusement park," he says silently. He passes an arcade where it is crammed with young adults. The loud, wild electronic sounds pumping out loudly from the outside; with the appeal of come on and empty out your pockets for fun.

A couple steps outside of the arcade. Both are holding hands as they are laughing over something that caught their attention. Izuku takes a glance at them. In return, they do the same. They return to their bantering as they march across the street to a nearby park. For a moment, he could have sworn that the girl glared at him. Then mouthed something to him. Her face showed desire. It does not surprise him. He shakes his head and shrugs it off. "Too bad I am not much of a lip reader," he says.

He receives a text message. He leans back on the wall. From our angle, the phone displays the contact under the name of Kuroko. It even shows a picture. Although it is too small to see, we can assume that this client is in fact, a female. On the message, she asks him is she able to have an overnight stay with him. He replies that he is unable to have to do it because he needs to be somewhere in the morning. She responds if she pays him extra, would he stay. He sighs loudly at the response. He responds that he will think about it. She tells him of his whereabouts. He tells her that he is located. She tells him that she is going to pick him up. He simply responds okay before closes his cell phone.

He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He puts it between his lips and lights away. The smoke masks the condensation on this cold night. The wind begins to pick up. He pulls the hood of his UA High sweatshirt to keep him warm. With his free hand, he keeps it in his pocket.

He stands motionless as he is awaiting his client. And that is the only thing we are getting out of him.

Not too long later, a black Audi pulls alongside the curve where he stands. The occupant stares at him. He pulls out his trademark approach to attract his clients, his sucker and places it in his mouth. Rather or not if he is sincere, he creates a facade of his trademark smile and sways his hips to the vehicle in waiting. The passenger side window of the Audi goes down and he makes his way to the window.

Izuku shuts his eyes, focusing on the car. He takes deep breaths. He concentrates and falls into a deep dark state of being.

"Trick or treat, my dear Kuroko," _**Deku**_ says with the emphasis on her name. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" He swirls his tongue around the sucker leaving a trail of his saliva.

The woman in the car seems unfazed at his approach. However, the smirk on her face gives us the impression that she is humoring him. She opens her mouth. "Too bad that I've missed Halloween. But looking at you," says the woman as she snatches the candy from his hand. "I'd rather have the treat instead." She puts the sucker in her mouth and begins to chew it. The crunching sound is loud, then she sticks her tongue out. "Delectable. But that isn't the only thing sweet I want."

He opens the door and steps inside of the vehicle. The car smells of fresh scented lemon. Before he has the chance to put on his seatbelt, the woman surprises him with a kiss. She grabs both of her hands and presses hard on his lips. Deku swallows nothing but accepts that this is something that the client wants. He is only doing his job. She places her tongue inside of his mouth, forcing his tongue to do a dance with hers. He remains still while she does all of the work. After she finishes, a trail of saliva bridges the pair.

"Taste like cigarettes and teen spirit," replies Kuroko as she licks her lips. She wipes the saliva from her cheek and retreats it into her mouth.

"That is your taste," says Deku. He looks at her then looks away, looking at the window in front of him.

"In the sense of my smokes or my sexual preference?"

He doesn't answer her question. Instead, he asks. "Do you want the usual or something else this time?"

"The usual. I want it wet, slick, and raw." There is enthusiasm in her voice. It sounds like almost a thrill to do this kind of thing with an escort. It is too bad that the darkness disallows us from seeing her appearance. However, hearing the tone of her voice, it is lustrous and demanding. Her approach shows that this is not her first time with an escort.

"From the front or from the back," says Deku in a monotonous voice. He falters, already knowing the answer. This must be the case because the woman displays bedroom eyes. "Whatever way I can give you the cream, you ferocious cinnamon roll."

"I don't have them on me," says Deku in the regards of condoms.

"It's okay. I got you covered," says Kuroko. She pulls his chin to meet her lips. He closes his eyes as she presses her lips. His face is tense, in contrast to Kuroko as she envelopes her mouth with his. While she has his chin with one hand, she strokes his hair with another. He trembles. She stops.

"Are you cold, dear," asks Kuroko.

"Kinda," responds Deku.

She rests her hands on his lap, rubbing his upper thigh. "Don't worry. I will warm you up."

She retreats to her side of the vehicle. She shifts the gear and begins to drive away from the arcade.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. Secrets After Dark (Part III) (Rumi)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "Secrets After Dark." In this chapter, Deku (Izuku) engages with his client, Kuroko (Rumi). Be advised that this chapter contains strong sexual content, mild S &M, mild language, and minor scenes for drug use. If any of this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this. Fans and readers, thanks for the support! An OOC Izuku x OOC Rumi story._**

* * *

The camera now displays the couple at a hotel. The hotel is located outside of the entertainment district. The location does not matter for it is the characters that we are focusing on.

They are in a foyer of the hotel. The hotel floor is tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, displaying its rainbow colors. It bounces in different directions. We can guess that this stands out, making itself as an attraction. The couches are embroidered in silk with the appearance of being imported from another country. This hotel is a huge contrast to the corrugated shack where Deku was with his client, Blondie.

They bypass the counter before entering the elevator.

"Don't we need to check in," asks Deku calmly. He rubs his nose to relieve an itch. One can speculate that his wearing his mask can cause irritation, especially when wearing something for any extended periods of time. Once again, this is all in speculation.

"I have already checked us in. No need to worry," responds Kuroko.

The elevator stops on the fifth floor. She takes Deku by the hand and walks the few steps to their room. Unlike the previous hotel where they had keys, Kuroko pulls a keycard from her purse and slides it in. After hearing the click, she opens the outward door.

She fiddles around the wall searching for a light. Their room was antique. The decor appears to be presented in 18th-century fashion. The wall moldings are decorated from a sense of colonial England. However, furniture and equipment are in contrast. It is modernized. The king-sized bed is there. It looks soft and firm. The lamps above their bedpost are old-fashioned, but it compliments the color in the room, which is a shade of teal.

The camera pans at Kuroko since we have good lighting of her. She is an adult, maybe in her early twenties. She is wearing a black dress. Judging by her taste in her vehicle, we can judge that her dress is expensive as well. Her earrings are diamond encrusted. The type where an ordinary jewelry store would not sell. Her hair is white, short, and straight. She has a small, slender face. Her eyes beam from the streetlight. They are very beautiful. Her creamy brown skin can be compared to shea or cocoa butter. Her black dress clings tightly around her breast.

Kuroko closes the door and Deku walks to the bed. On it, he sees a swimsuit on the bed. He picks it up and it is a girl's one piece. The color of it is blue. Judging by the size of the swimsuit, Deku knows that it is going to be a tight fit.

He sighs, but nothing changes on his face. With the exception of their kiss in the car, he turns around and sits on the bed. "I am going to guess that you have invited me out for a swim?"

"Yes!" The woman remains to stand, staring at her pussycat. She purses her lips and tilts her torso to him. "I would like it better if it's on you. Especially when it is slick and wet."

"That is fine. Your kink," he says simply while holding on to the swimsuit.

" _My_ kink. _My_ money." She says with a statement of fact. She puts both hands on her hips. Her body language shows frustration. This may not be the first time Deku Noir has done this to her. She relaxes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She says as she walks over to a bag on the table. She pulls out a black wig and a pair of cat ears and tosses it to him. "I want you to wear this as well." She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She later comes out and looks at him.

"Step into the shower with this on. Get it nice and wet for me," says Kuroko.

Not a word, he grabs the cat ears and black wig. He then picks up the one-piece swimsuit and goes into the bathroom.

Inside, he undresses and puts his clothes on top of the toilet. He gets the wig and puts it on his head. He places the cat ears on his head. He goes inside of the stand-in shower and closes it. The warm water widens his eyes. He is taken aback and turn the nozzle on the shower to make it suitable enough to at least feel some kind of expression.

He allows the water to caress his hair and the top part of his body. He staggers a little as he puts on the one piece swimsuit for Kuroko. The masked pussycat was right. The swimsuit is tight-fitted as it envelopes his chest, his crotch, and his butt. He turns red by the feeling of its tightness. That alone is stirring some arousal from him as his breath becomes labored. The warmness of the shower drips around him, making him become sensitive. His dick makes a bulge on his swimsuit. The straps are indenting on his shoulders. His nipples making contact on the swimsuit makes him have thoughts of touching himself. He places a hand on one of his nipples and rubs it gently. He does light scrapes on his chest with his nail before flicking it a couple of times. That alone is causing his dick to press hard against the fabric. You can tell that he wants to go further but stops. He straightens himself out as he prepares to go into character.

There is a knock on the door. "Are you ready," asks Kuroko.

"Yeah, I am," answers Deku.

She enters the bathroom and closes the door. She is already naked with the exception of her panties. Her breasts are small and perky but take pride in how supple and soft they are. She makes a glance at her pussycat; admiring how alluring he looks. She is impressed with how permissible he is to do what she asked. Her eyes widen when peeping at his erection against his swimsuit. She feels a surge coming from her pussy, which alerts her budge from her penis. She is taken aback. However, she musters as much as she could to get herself together.

She steps inside of the shower. She seems amused by the tension on his shoulders, edging behind him; leaving barely an inch of distance between the pair.

He coughs awkwardly, unsure of what he is supposed to do.

"Shh!" Kuroko whispers behind his ears. "Just relax. I am not going to hurt you. Just let the warmness of the shower soothe your worries." She takes a nip on his earlobe, which makes him flinch. "Let me also soothe your worries."

From the corner of her eye, Deku's face is beet red. She hears his breath becomes labored, making her excited. Slowly, she reaches around him and cusps her palm around his chest. He sightly moans. She proceeds to caress his chest. The fabric of the swimsuit and her touch causes his nipple to erect. Suddenly, he feels a pinch of his other nipple. She tugs while she bites his neck. He staggers, but her legs keep the pussycat from collapsing.

"Does this feel good," asks Kuroko while speaking flirtatiously. "Do you like it when I squeeze your tits?"

His breath shortens. He is unable to speak. Or so we think. Not getting the answer she receives, she glides her hand to his dick and pinches the phallus.

Deku yelps, only exciting her as she continues to rub his dick with her firm grip. "Answer my question, my pet. Do you feel good? Answer me, my little pussycat. Do. You. Feel. Good?"

"Yes." He manages to say.

She emits a light chuckle. She purrs as she continues to massage his dick. "I am so glad to manage to get a boy like you. You have quite a reputation with your customers. For a moment, I think you enjoy being a girl."

"If you think I being a girl satisfies you, then que sera sera." He tilts his head back, showing his face to Kuroko. She blushes. "God, you look amazing. Your face is dashing. Your body. Your everything. You are just cream waiting to be melted." She looks down at his dick. "Speaking of cream. I think it is about time you fap some of your own." She lets go of his dick.

"Turn around," she says.

He does what he is told.

"Stroke for me," she says. "Stroke your dick through your swimsuit and come for me."

Deku stands back as the shower continues to run. He feels the water from the nozzle on his body as he uses his hand to massage his dick.

In the beginning, they are light, gentle strokes. Meanwhile, Kuroko kneels and puts her hand in her pussy. Fluid seeps from her cavern, making her till her hidden valley more. Her nipples are becoming hard. Her dick becomes hard. However, leaving it unattended intensifies the rush as she digs both of her hands into her pussy.

Her pants become louder. His pants become louder. "Faster," she screams. "Let me see pre-cum leak from your dick. Hmm!" He did. He leans against the wall stroking his dick through his swimsuit. The friction and the precum are becoming more than he can bear. He starts to moan. The more he strokes, the louder he becomes.

"It's okay, my _sin-_ namon roll!" She continues to till her pussy while licking her lips. "Nothing turns me than seeing boys come. Work that dick!"

"Yes, mistress," he says as he continues.

"That's right, Deku! I am your mistress! Oh, God! Oh, God! I am coming," she screams. She climaxes as juices spray from her pussy to the shower floor. Pleasure spills throughout her body as she continues to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out. It is over. Her pleasure ebbs and she drops to the floor in exhaustion.

Although the shower continues to run, there is silence between the pair. He looks at Kuroko as she is caught in the rapture. He tries to reach to her before she extends her hands and wraps her lips around him. Kuroko pulls on his tongue with her teeth, forcing it inside of her mouth. The kiss lasts for a few moments before Deku breaks it.

He leans over and coughs loudly. He is out of breath, exhausted, and feeling overheated from the shower. He steps out of the shower and goes to the sink. He turns on the water from the faucet to cool off. Suddenly, he feels her wrapping around him.

"We are not finished yet," she says. She kisses him on his neck while placing her hand inside of the swimsuit where his ass is located. She thrusts two fingers inside while Deku leans over the sink. It surprises him and tries to resist. However, she uses her other hand to cover his dick.

"We are not finished yet," she says. "You have yet to come yourself." She adds.

He tries his hardest to resist her hands, but the more she does it, the more he becomes aroused. After a few moments, she stops. She pulls from his ass, licking his juices and steps outside for a moment. When she returns, his face shows a blank stare when seeing her item.

Kuroko is exposing her dick. In comparison, it is a bit larger than Dekus dick. He does not take his eyes off of it as she strokes it gradually at the shaft.

She moans; rubbing her dick gently as she waves it in his direction. She is dying of anticipation whereas he stands in disbelief.

"This is your lollipop," she says with absoluteness. "The one that you are going to suck and fuck and nut."

He does not answer. However, we can see his lips quivering. She smirks at the sight of seeing that.

"A treat for my twink, you masked pussycat. I know you love it. You never hesitate. I am beginning to think that you like being a girl, you cunt." She says even to a point she is surprised by her own comment. "Hey, hey. The last part, that was a little out of hand."

"No, no. It's okay," he says. He gets on his knees and wraps his hands on her dick. "If being a girl and a cunt is what you want, then I will be of service." He rubs the tip against his lips. In an instant, he wraps his arms around her hips and begins sucking on her dick.

He bobs up and down with great force. She stands in wonder as she sees him sucking on her dick. There are loud slurping sounds. You can hear it go even to his throat. The look in his eyes as he sucks on dick shows that he knows what he is doing.

She massages his hair, pulling it and stroke it while he continues to suck. "That's it, you minx! Suck on my lollipop like a good boy." She murmurs but displays a warm smile.

She becomes astounded when she sees him stroking his dick. Seeing this causes her to thrust into Deku's mouth.

"That's right. Work that mouth pussy, my cinnamon roll! Stroke, stroke, stroke." She imitates the hand motions of playing with a dick. "Fap, fap, fap for your mistress. Yes, suck my fat cock, you bitch!"

He continues stroking his dick and sucking her dick until he spurts inside of his swimsuit. He cringes a couple of times before taking out her dick out of his mouth.

"Very good," she says. "Well done, I am proud of you." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Now it is time for the main event."

He stands up and positions himself to the sink. He adjusts the swimsuit and spread his ass open as he offers himself to her. "Are you ready to fuck my ass pussy?"

Without hesitation, she rubs her dick against his ass. She spits on it to give lubrication. "Don't worry," she coos. "I am going to take you to heaven."

"Be my angel then, bitch!" He says with a sting.

Something is stirring in him. As the audience, Deku is giving us mixed signals on how is feeling throughout the ordeal. But there is nothing we can do. As a reminder, our intent is to watch over the scene. They can't see or hear us. Let's see what happens next.

"Oh! I am definitely your angel of grace!"

Kuroko slides her dick into Deku's cavern, causing him to yelp loudly. He grabs the sink for posture as she begins fucking his ass. The sound of her hips hitting his ass is prominent. Her moans and his moans create a harmonious unison with each other. Her hands slip below him, caressing his balls as she still rubs rapidly through his walls.

"Take it easy," he says.

"I want to, but your ass feels so good," she responds. "It is like your ass is made to be fucked."

"Please take it easy," he says. This time in a sense of demand.

He feels his insides being handled by her dick. As she continues to fuck him, his dick rubs against the sink, exciting it. It does not go without notice from her. "Aww, is your dick feeling left out?"

She takes her hands from his balls and roughly strokes him. "You feel amazing, my little pussycat." She tries to manage to say in between moans, but this becomes overwhelming with her and Deku as well. She then uses her hand to grip his supple ass.

"Tell me that you love my cock!" She slaps his ass.

"I love your cock!" He feels the sting.

"Tell me how it feels." She slaps his ass again.

"My ass is burning. It is hot, but simmering with pleasure."

"That's a good cinnamon roll! Hmm, you love this, don't you, my masked pussycat!" She thrusts deeper to where his prostate is located. "There it is, the sweet spot."

He hesitates, knowing that he is close to climax.

"Tell me that you are a naughty slut." She spanks his ass harder.

"I am a naughty slut."

"Say that you are my slave!"

"I am your slave!"

"Say you belong to me."

"I belong to you!"

"Say you are mine and only mine!"

"I am yours, mistress! Only yours!" He feels her rubbing his sore ass.

"God, I wish I can get you pregnant after nutting inside of you. Just imagine my fat seed inside of your rosebud, impregnating you."

"Whatever keeps you happy, mistress."

"That is right. I am your fucking mistress, you lovely pussycat." She grips his dick. "Now come for me."

The final thrust she gives him urges him to climax. He spurts inside of his swimsuit again. He screams as he is now caught in pleasure. Kuroko continues until she squirts. She shivers in pleasure as she continues to stroke Deku's dick post-ejaculation.

Kuroko exhales loudly until she can no longer feel any pleasure. She pulls out her dick from his ass and drops to the floor. They are now both exhaling loudly. Neither can tell what is water from sweat from the bathroom.

Eyeing her cinnamon roll's semen, she crawls to him and begins licking up his semen.

She laps up his semen as he remains standing. He moans quietly as she finishes partaking anything left from his soiled swimsuit. When she is done, she chews on it like it is gum.

She got up and gives him a kiss. They exchange tongues as while as semen. Kuroko breaks the kiss, swallowing the contents. She grabs Deku's throat, instructing him to swallow as well. He does.

"You were amazing as always, Deku," says Kuroko.

He does not respond. He is still out of breath. Kuroko opens the door to make it cooler. She leaves for a moment, then returns to give him a bottle of water. He takes the water and quickly gulps it down. "Thanks," he utters.

As he is still panting, he says, "You still want to go another round?"

Kuroko shakes her head. "After what we had, I think we are done tonight."

They remain on the bathroom floor. She rests her head on his chest. She still rubs her hands over his cum-soaked swimsuit. She gives him a few light pecks on his stomach. He looks away but does rest his hand on her head.

* * *

A few minutes later, He comes out of the bathroom. He is back in his street clothes. His "outfit" is in a plastic bag in his hand. He finds Kuroko sitting on the bed facing the nightstand.

From our viewpoint, she has a credit card and carefully dicing some white powder. She is being delicate, ensuring that she does not mess up the process. She creates three neat rows. Once she is finished, she wraps a dollar bill and puts it in her nose. She snorts it and tilts her head back. Afterward, she turns around and faces Deku.

"Thanks for the wonderful night," she says.

"Anytime. Glad to be of service," he says.

"Wanna take a hit," she says, showing her drugs.

"Cocaine or prescription drugs?"

"A bit of both." She snorts another row. "Leftover party favor from one of my rentboys." She smiles. "He is single. I can hook you up."

He laughs. "Not interested."

"Aww, c'mon." She says playfully. "There is no way a guy like you, who gets fuck like a girl, is not gay."

"I enjoy what I enjoy," replies Deku. "But it does not mean I enjoy the affections of a man."

"Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? A toy? Something?" Her questions show intent, but Deku does not budge.

"I am not inclined to answer," responds Deku. "I don't explain my personal life with my customers."

She snorts the last row of her line. The last one makes her yelp. "I said goddamn this is great. This is some _Pulp Fiction_ kind of shit right here." She turns to the teen. "At least answer me this. Why do you enjoy crossdressing so much? Why dress, act, and do so many things as a girl?"

He reaches into his pocket and grabs another sucker. "Because I enjoy it, that's why. Yet again, it is one of many features that pleases you guys. I love it when the eyes of others stare at me." He leans closer to her. "If it can grab your attention, then who else wants it?" He takes it out of his mouth. "Plus, women complain about not receiving affection from their men. Why not give them what they want?"

Kuroko's face turns red. "Oh," she says. She goes into her purse and gives him his fee for his services. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay the night with me?"

"No can do. It is getting close to the morning anyway. I am going home," says Deku. He puts the money in his pocket and heads for the front door.

"You must be some kind of vampire," she asks.

He pauses at the door and turns around. Her facial expression shows disappointment. Something of a feeling a person receives after having a one-night stand. He sighs. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Bloodsuckers come in all shapes or forms. But in the end, we all got to survive. Maybe another time." He grabs the knob and exits the room.

* * *

The camera pans to the outside of the hotel. The pastel colors of blue and orange begin to paint a picture of the morning sky. There is silence outside of the hotel. Better yet, there is stillness. Like a vacuum sucked all of the sounds. Only Deku's footsteps reminding us that there is sound around us.

 **Izuku** takes off his mask and places it in his back pocket. Then, he puts on his hoodie and proceeds to walk down the street with the supplies in his hand. According to his cell phone, it is a couple of minutes after six. He yawns, displaying exhaustion from his night's work.

As he walks, he spies a diner. He decides to go to that direction.

While he is at the crosswalk, he pushes the button for him to go across. Suddenly, the phone rings. He answers it on the second ring.

"Auntie Ryuko, what's up," asks Izuku as if he is stirring from slumber.

"Really, _Deku_? The sound of your voice gives away that you aren't home." Ryuko Tatsuma responds in a snickering tone. "Plus, I can hear you walking, _my_ dear. Where are you?"

"Left a hotel with Kuroko."

"Rumi?"

"The one and only!"

"I see. Where are you heading now?"

"About to head to the diner to get something to eat."

"Your usual spot?"

"Yeah!"

"Need me to come by?"

"I am cool, Ryuko. And you can relax, you will get your cut."

"That isn't the reason why I've called you." There is a short silence before she returns. "I just wanted to be sure that you were well. Also, I know you won't be at school today so I got you covered. I can get in contact with Todoroki or Uraraka"

"As always, a great auntie and a great business partner."

"Happy that you know what position _I_ am first," replies Ryuko. "Be careful out there and get some rest. Talk to you soon, my dear Izuku."

"Yeah, Auntie. Talk to you soon."

"I love you!"

He stammers. It seems that he is frozen stiff as his breath labors. "I care for you as well. Talk to you soon!"

He hangs up the phone. He looks both ways as he crosses the street. "This tastes kind of sour," he says. Looking at his emotionless face, we are quite unsure. Is it the literal sour taste of his sucker? Or another feeling deep within his heart? We hope we can figure more about him as this story progress. One thing is for certain, he is quite an intriguing character.

 _ **To be continued….I hope...most likely...**_


	7. Sugar And Spice (Part I) (Katsuki)

_**Ladies and gentlemen here is a familiar story that has a similar premise. An OOC tsundere-(semi) yandere Katsuki and an OOC Izuku. Izuku and Katsuki are invited to Yuga's party. Katsuki gives Izuku a hard time but is fearful when Izuku grabs the attention of the girls. At that particular moment, hard time means desperate measures. What would Katsuki do at the party? Stay tuned and find out!**_

It was a cool Halloween night at the UA High's campus dormitory. Izuku was in his dorm as he prepared to head to the party in town that was being hosted by the so-called French prince, Yuga Aoyama. He was double-checking his appearance in the mirror. He had honestly felt that he had looked ridiculous. Most normal teens would wear something sexy, cool, or raunchy to parties. Shouto and Momo were going as Gomez and Morticia from _The Addams Family_. Denki and Kyoka were going as Sid of the Sex Pistols and his girlfriend, Nancy. Tsuyu was going as a youkai, Toru, ironically, a ghost of a kamikaze soldier, and Ochako was going as a sexy neko.

He dropped his head as he was about to see Ochako sporting a black leotard with a tail and a bell. She was even sporting the cat ears. He slapped his forehead as he was comparing himself to a Sailor Boy. He was sporting the outfit that was worn by the character, 9S, from the video game, _NieR: Automata_. As much he wanted to protest, it wasn't his decision.

As he sighed, he heard three distinctive knocks on his door.

"Open up, you baka dog! I know you in there." The discouraging, teasing remarks were coming from his childhood friend and the vain of his existence, Katsuki Bakugo. Since as long as he could remember, the blonde has been his displeasure. Since knowing each other at the apartment complex they once lived, she has given Izuku nothing but making his life a living hell.

He heard the knocks again. This time harder. "You can pretend if you are not there, baka! If I answer the phone and I hear it, then you are really going to get it!"

Izuku looked to the floor as he heard her making the countdown.

He had opened on 2.

"Well, hello, Sailor Boy!" Katsuki leaned against the door frame, snickering at her childhood friend as he was sporting the costume she had forced him to wear. The sixteen-year-old loved messing and teasing her fallible, naive pushover of a friend. She licked her lips as she couldn't wait to pull out her cell phone to take pictures.

Katsuki entered the dorm, closing it loudly. The teen didn't know anything about personal space as she went, without permission, to his refrigerator. And of course, she drank his last iced tea. She purposely watched Izuku's annoyance while taking a seat on his bed.

Izuku looked in the mirror as she, too, was sporting her costume. She had decided that she was going as 2B from the video game, _NieR: Automata._ Since the game's release, the blonde couldn't get enough. Hours were spent at Izuku's dorm. Using his server, his PSN money, and his time, she played the game while making him watch.

She patted his bed as she continued to drink his canned tea. "You would think your father could afford a bit extra for some mattress padding. Poor salaryman baka!"

Izuku scoffed under his breath. He knew better if Katsuki were to see him do it.

For there were consequences.

"So, you are ready to go," asked Katsuki while she glared at Izuku's costume. She was certain to make sure his clothes were to his discomfort and a size smaller. One thing for this tsundere, she loved seeing his assets in those shorts. Of course, she wasn't going to let him know of her true feelings. There was no way she was going to let him know that the teasing and the bullying were to hide her true feelings for the emerald blockheaded baka.

"Sure," answered Izuku as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to be certain to remember his face before being humiliated in front of the student body.

Katsuki reached into her pocket and tossed him his blindfold.

"Thanks," he said reluctantly.

"Who said I did this for you," scoffed Katsuki as she put on her blindfold. "Just helping others from seeing the ugly."

"With your ugly ass attitude and people think we go together, I don't blame you," he said under his breath as he sported the blindfold.

Suddenly, he saw an approaching shadow behind Izuku. Katsuki narrowed her eyes, releasing her smile. The kind of smile that shows anger and the bulging vein on her forehead. "What was that, you dog? Shall you repeat what you have said to my face?"

Nervously, he recanted. "It was nothing, Kacchan! Nothing at all."

She relaxed her face. "Good!"

She hit him anyway!

" _Ouch!"_

" _Shut up, you baka! Let's go!"_

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Izuku and Katsuki were en route to Yuga's party. They have boarded the train. The emerald-haired teen kept his earphones on to avoid the obvious laughter from the nearby passengers. It was one thing of looking like a Sailor Boy. It was another thing that his shorts made as well been underwear and he couldn't get his shirt lower than his belly button. Flushed and flustered by his getup, he prepared to spend the evening at the party in the bathroom. That way, Katsuki wouldn't find him.

Thirty Seconds to Mars was his savior for the moment as he prepared himself for the embarrassment.

Katsuki pulled his earphone from him. "Are you listening to me, you baka!" She flicked his forehead. "Don't tell me that your clothes are cutting off circulation from your brain as well?

' _Fuck off, Kacchan!"_

She punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for," cried Izuku.

"I know you, you putz!" She flicked his forehead again. "And fuck you very much, Icchan!" She flicked him on his forehead again.

"Ouch!"

Izuku looked away while rubbing his aching shoulder. Katsuki turned to look to her cell phone. She glanced at Izuku as she observed him. _Oh, my God, Icchan! I am sorry, okay? Sorry for not being honest with my feelings. You weren't paying attention to me and that worried me. You didn't even once complement my costume._ Katsuki saved her allowance for a month to purchase the costumes. The costumes weren't cheap and it was worth every single cent. She even purchased special lingerie to accompany her outfit with the hopes that she can have her way with Izuku tonight. However, she knew that this was going to be a cause of concern. _I bet if I was the big breasted bimbo, Yaoyorozu, then you would have noticed. If I were Ashido, you would have noticed. If I was that plastic, cheap, nerve-wracking, goody-two-shoes, dumb bitch Ochako, you would have definitely would have noticed._ The thought of Ochako angered her the most as her acute hearing depicted what Izuku said under his breath. _Sorry that I am not some damn goody-good. I can't help how I am. That is how I show my love, you baka! You make me feel wonderful things. Wonderful things I am afraid I can no longer contain!_

She bit her lip as she felt something beyond her womanhood trembling. It was called her second blessing and it came free of charge. _Go down! Go down! Please go down! I don't need him to know! Not yet! Not yet!_ She thought of things to calm her erection. Such as shoving it inside of Ochako's throat.

That alone made her feel better.

She kept quiet as she snatched the earphone and proceeded to listen to his music. Knowing that his follicles were within her hair was alluring. Admittedly, she wanted him to be her boyfriend. Ever since they have known each other since the sandbox days, she had deterred him from doing anything that seemed achievable. It wasn't just because of her competitive nature, she felt that was the only way to keep Izuku in her life. She knew it was wrong and it was selfish but if that was the only way, may God forgive her.

 _ **To be continued….Yes, I know that is a short chapter. I felt it needed a little buildup before the next chapter. Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Insanity That Advances (Part I) (Kyoka)

It was a quiet Saturday evening at the UA dorm rooms. Izuku was lying on his bed reading _RWBY_ when he heard a knock to the door. He flipped the page, putting a bookmark so he could go back to the page later. Hearing the distinctive knock determined that he wasn't going to return back to reading for the time being. He put the book under his pillow and turned on his back.

"Come in." It was very casual, not alarming, but welcoming. He watched as the knob turned and entered one of his classmates into his domicile. The purple-haired teen pressed her back to the door, using her hand to lock, still focusing her eyes on Izuku. Her face displayed nervousness, but one must know how expressions and actions can play with each other. Her body movements suggested that she knew what was occurring. However, her mind contested on the actions that were leading to the next act.

Meanwhile, the emerald-haired child situated himself as he adjusted his body with his elbows. He crossed his legs, focusing at his classmate in question.

"Evening, Kyoka," said Izuku.

She hesitantly greeted him as she kept her back to the door. Her pores opened, vacating the sweat to her forehead. Her chapped lips attempted to give the teenager a smile. She wanted to display something, something to not further awkward herself.

"Kyoka," interjected Izuku calmly. "There is nothing to be concerned or worried." He sat up, delicately putting his back to the wall. "Judging by your demeanor of locking my door, being nervous, and seeing your body tremble, something tells me that you have a certain favor to ask."

She swallowed the dryness in her throat. "W...What gave t-t-that away?"

He tilted his head, swaying it to the side as he stretched his arms outward. "Just a guess." He lowered his eyebrows. "Did Mina sent you?"

She quietly shook her head, confirming his statement.

"Doesn't surprise me." Izuku sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "The poor gal can't keep a secret if it jumped on her lap and called her Mama."

"It wasn't just that, Izuku," said Kyoka nervously. She held onto to the hems of her plaid skirt, displaying her nervousness. Izuku knew because the Kyoka he knew couldn't go a few minutes without spewing one of her witty anecdotes. With her fidgeting around, Izuku knew that it wasn't just Mina's snooping and tattling.

He knew at some point, the secret was going to come out.

"So, Kyoka. You stumbled across one of my vids, did you?"

She shook her head, confirming his question.

"Which one?"

"Um," she said while still startled.

"Which one?" He scooted forward. He cracked his knuckles once more before stopping at the edge of the bed. "I have more than one video circulating around here. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised that somebody in this curious world would have recognized me."

Kyoka wouldn't bulge. Her mouth wouldn't part on the confirmation of her classmate's confession. Admittedly, the information about Izuku's videos was true. A few weeks ago, she came into Mina's room in search of a certain manga to read. Kyoka knew that Mina kept copies of ero-manga in her private stash, which was sitting in the bottom of the laundry hamper. Even their friends weren't surprised by her curiosity and she inconspicuously attempts of hiding it. Nevertheless, as the rocker searched the room, she accidentally bumped into the dresser.

She grabbed onto to the mouse that opened her screensaver, leaving off at a video. It was an erotic video. She knew for PornHub displayed its orange and black logo on the page.

" _Teen Trap Has Shemale Encounter"_

She read the title quietly, hoping that no one would hear or register the situation occurring in that particular juncture. Scanning the area for any signs of life, she took a seat on the chair, clicking at the video.

It was a young crossdressing boy sitting on his knees, providing relief for a group of Latina shemales. She blushed as she saw the boy taking turns with their penises. She was amazed at the boy's features, for he could easily pass for being a girl. The shemales couldn't agree anymore as one of them wanted to have a taste of his cavern. The boy didn't oblige.

She felt her nipples became erect, causing tension as it scraped against her bra. Her breath was labored, surprised seeing that boy being a gangbang position. His eyes craved it, desired it. It was like he was seeking nourishment, before being baptized in their whiteness.

Kyoka didn't want to admit. But on that day, she left a stain on the computer chair.

She copied the link and send it to her email. Over the course of the next few weeks, that video and those following it served as schliking material during the course of the night or when she was in the shower. The thoughts of the crossdressing boy consumed her mind. No longer was she thinking of anything else, but wanting a taste of the boy.

The moment she discovered it was Izuku was from one of his videos. In one video, one of the shemales were giving him hickeys, biting heavily into his neck, drawing blood. Kyoka watched and schliked as the girl used his blood as lubricant for his cavern. Blood was coming from her nose as she watched the shemale dominating him on the ground. Kyoka couldn't take it. She turned on her back, as the shower was cleansing her, she felt her juices secret as she till her pussy. She moaned for the unknown boy until the water and her juices meshed with each other in the drain.

The next day, she and her friends went to the beach. She observed Izuku and noticed the bruise on his neck. Not only that, she noticed the tan from the bikini he wore from the previous video. She blushed when Izuku greeted her with a smile. Whimsically, she asked, "How did you get that mark?" The emerald-haired teen blushed, rubbing the area in question nervously stating, "It's just a rash. Probably spending too much time outside."

The more she watched the videos, the more she confirmed it to be her classmate, Izuku. She took notes, observing the patterns and his moves. His likes and dislikes of having sex. She concluded that his preferences were shemales and having a dick inside of his cavern. She did discover that he had videos of his having sex with women or giving it to shemales, but she knew his biggest rush when he was dominated.

Prior to coming to his room, prior to discussing it with Mina, Kyoka had hoped to use this as blackmail in order for Izuku to do whatever she desired.

 _Doesn't surprise me._

 _You stumbled across one of my vids. Did you?_

"So, which one of my videos got your attention?" Kyoka furrowed her eyebrows as Izuku didn't show any sadness or frustration. He was quite calm as if they were discussing the weather or how school went. "I can guess by the way you are looking at me in such a lewd way is when the girls are taking me, isn't it?" He patted his thigh. "Was it the gangbang video? Was it my shaving video that very cute shemale teen? In fact, I get to have a taste of her in my next video. So, which one?"

Kyoka looked to the floor. She stood in disbelief to see how causal Izuku was taking his admission of her discovery of his secret life.

"Did Mina tell you or did Momo?"

She turned beet red. She dropped to her knees. He released a pleasant, but heavy sigh. He got from his bed. He walked forward to Kyoka, dropping to his knees and sitting beside her. "Hey, hey, Kyoka, it's okay. I am not putting you under any persecution. I am surprised is all. I didn't think you enjoyed that kind of stuff."

She raised her eyebrow to the smiling Izuku.

 _He smells sweet._

"If you didn't know by now, Mina gets into the freaky side of pornography. It wouldn't be a surprise if Momo took her to the dark side."

Kyoka looked to the floor. "How can you be so casual in knowing you are doing porn?"

He pressed closer to her. "Well, how would you have figured out it was me, my dear, sweet Kyoka?" The only way you could have known if you have perused longer than just a video. I mean, I have tagged 'crossdressing' 'trap' 'shemale' under those categories. I knew at some point, somebody was going to pinpoint me after studying me for quite some time." He released another sigh. "So, my classmate has interest in me? Don't you all? I mean." He paused, slapping his thigh. "It brings me no surprise that somebody wanted a taste of this awesome wonder."

Kyoka was silent.

"Frankly, I should be impressed on you figuring me out, Kyoka. I thought by wearing a wig and applying makeup, I thought I was safe. Ochako records my videos and she wouldn't sing. So, you really had to look at me to really become interested, didn't you?" He chuckled while patting on his her back.

"Izuku," she said gently. "How come you are so calm with this? I mean, you have allowed strangers to sleep with you. You have allowed Mina to sleep with you?"

"Mina, Momo, Yui, Toru, Melissa, Mei, just to name the kids," he laughed. "If adults, the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Himiko…."

"Stop, please stop," said Kyoka.

He pursed his lips. "But why did you come, my dear Kyoka?" He furrowed his eyebrows, displaying his alluring eyes to his classmate. "Locking the door, wanting my favor. I mean, you wanted a taste of me as well." He bumped his shoulder with her, which made her flinch. "So, how many times did you schlick to me?" Izuku watched as he made hand gestures of her masturbating. That alone was stirring her womanhood.

Along with her dick.

"Were you able to catch the last vid of my threesome with Misty Mundae and Bailey Jay?"

Kyoka blushed, looking down to the floor while twiddling her thumbs. "Yes!"

"Hey, it's okay. It isn't like I am going to tattle on you to our other classmates or the other senseis. Then, that means _I_ get into the trouble." He winked, which in return made Kyoka blush. "Tell you what. We both have a secret that we can't tell anyone about. Why don't we take this opportunity to get to further our relationship? Together as sex friends?"

Kyoka flinched when seeing his hand covering her hand.

"I won't tell if you won't," said Izuku. "Plus, I won't charge you. On the house!"

Kyoka should have never entered the room in the first place. She felt her switch flicked the moment he purringly flirted with her on the floor.

"What do you say," asked Izuku as he nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"Yes," she said in her ragged breath.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. Insanity That Advances (Part II)(Kyoka)

_Vulnerable_ was the word of choice for Kyoka at this particular juncture. She thought asking Izuku for a favor would be easy as making a pun. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking. Her palms were sweating. The hair on her legs and her arms stood in attention; for it too was alert of the new sensation she was feeling. Her nipples became erect, excited of the new discovery that she was about to do. She knew it was wrong, this endeavor. This chase, this dance, this immoral pursuit of entrapping her classmate. This rightfully, immoral sin of committing premarital sex, something her mother ill-advised her only daughter to do.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, despite the yearning in her loins of pursuing her classmate.

 _He thinks the same way. He wants this as well. So, we both have favors. We are serving each other. Plus, we are experimenting. No strings attached, just exploring ourselves._ Those words were the theories, the hypotheses she created in her mind. As she held the vibrator in her hand and the remote control in the other, she formed a sense of confusion as she waited for Izuku to exit the closet.

It was Kyoka's suggestion for Izuku to cosplay. She had desired it. Matter of factly, she encouraged Izuku for the favor that she requested. Izuku didn't fret, he smiled. It was a sickly sweet smile that, for a moment, looked similar to Katsuki's.

' _Sure, sis. Whatever your heart desires.'_ He jumped from the bed, dusting himself off and trailing to the closet. I must say. Your request is less strenuous than Yaoyorozu's or Ashido's. He put his finger to his lips, dropping it slowly, treading to his chin. He did it on purpose for he knew that Kyoka's juices were purring at this point. Izuku knew how sensitive his classmate was. For there were moments he had heard the rocker moaned his name under her lustrous lips.

One day, he _accidentally_ peeped on her through the dorm room, watching and observing as Kyoka examined her new profound sexuality. She bit her lip as she led her hands to her cavern, careful not to set into climax easily, for she knew her dick was too sensitive.

' _Izuku! Deku! I love you!'_

Izuku knew that Kyoka enjoyed masturbating through her panties. The sensation of the fabric, soft against rough clashed and meshed, urging her to partake in her pleasure.

' _Oh, I want you to take you down to the base of my cock! It's hungry for your tender asshole, Izuku!'_

She grabbed with both hands, creating a puddle as it leaked into her panties. She tended to hump, using the pillow as a post. He knew when her knees buckled and her hips dropped, that she was close to climax.

' _Izuku, Izuku. I am going to cum while thinking of you. I want my dick in you so bad, Izuku. Baby, baby, do you want to toss that hot piping cum inside you? Do you want me to impregnate you, baby?'_

Izuku edged his dick against the door, knowing that desire was calling his name whenever a girl wanted him. Honestly, it didn't matter if it was a girl, a boy, a transgender, a cisgender, no matter the orientation. He was desired like candy. It brought him a sensation that he had never felt before. Being desire was like a comic book he enjoyed. Neverending flipping of pages, reading to the point of completion. Yearning for more. It took no trouble for Mina, Momo, Yui, and the others to pursue him.

With Kyoka, time will play a key role. Just like his favorite manga, he had to stay tuned until the cliffhanger formed its bridge.

' _I am coming, Izuku! I am coming!'_ Izuku closed his eyes as he knew jets of milk smeared into her panties. He watched as she collected her sperm like jelly and partook of it. His final scene was seeing the liquid linger from her mouth.

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the closet. She dropped her mouth, her body wanted to melt. She was seeing her brother in another light, another direction. Izuku was wearing a white wig. His face was covered in makeup, to the point as if it was done by a professional. He was wearing a green see-through lingerie set. The negligee covered his bra and his panties. He was barefooted. He blushed, looking like a blushing bride. He let out a slight smirk.

"Is this to your liking, dearest _onee-chan_?" Her brother complex swelled in her boiling hot veins. Her body was flushed, wanting Izuku by attacking him on sight. If he were a grape, she would suck the juices until it was a raisin. She swallowed once more, making small steps. They were distant from each other. She was still at the door. He was at the closet door. They were only feet away, but the walk of the trajectory to Izuku's path felt so far away.

"Izuku," she was startled. Words wanted to produce but resulted in word vomit. Her breath was labored, didn't know what to do next. Absentmindedly, she turned on the vibrator. It was its rattling that got her attention.

"Teehee," said Izuku excitedly. "I think your heart is making the decision for you. Tell me, Kyoka. Is this what you _crave_? Is this what you _desire_?" He swayed his hair, purposely covering one of his eyes. "Do you like how your sissy looks, onee-chan?" His voice turned feminine. She was startled. She was watching Izuku purposefully acting vulnerable. Was this a game to the emerald-haired child? Was he trying to play with her? Lust trumped over logic.

"I want to taste you, my dear _imouto,_ " she managed to say as she strained her voice.

Like a small child, Izuku put his fingers into his mouth. "Do I have to?"

She lifted her face, trying to play the role of a stern parent. "Yes! In fact, you are going to allow me to taste and you will deal with it! Understand?"

He pouted his lips, shaking his head in a permissible way. "Yes, onee-chan!" Izuku made graceful steps to his bed. He sat there as he waited on his sister's orders. "What would you like for me to do, big sister Kyoka?"

She crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on Izuku. "Lie down on the bed and spread your legs." She later added _"Now"_ assertively. Izuku obeyed. He lied on his back as he spread his legs. Izuku kept a calm demeanor as he listened to his sister. The purple-haired teen watched his budding erection protrude in his soft, cotton panties. She wanted so much to taste it, but it was her role to be assertive. She wasn't going to allow Izuku the satisfaction. "Look at you, spreading your legs and allowing me to do this. Do you allow anybody to do this? Are there certain people? Or are you free for everybody like a whore?"

Izuku pouted. "Do you think I am a whore?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean no...I mean, I don't know." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Should I be taught a lesson?"

Kyoka saw the vibrator as it was still on. She looked at Izuku. She walked forward to her little ' _sister'._ "Keep your legs open. Don't you dare split them apart!"

"Yes, big sister," said Izuku while moaning.

Kyoka produced spit from her mouth and landed it on her hand. She used it to apply on to the vibrator. Feeling her hot, moist spit reminded her of her juices that release from her pussy. Imagining his hot, foaming asspussy craving for her dick excited her, but angered her for Izuku had the privilege of being fucked without her getting to him.

She was still a virgin.

In her mind, how did the emerald cinnamon roll managed to get laid before her? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in class 1-A, let alone UA High, but at least could have been a practice girl. Knowing that classmates like Mina Ashido and Momo Yaoyorozu had their fill of Izuku. It was her turn to get hers.

She put the vibrator inside of his ass. He didn't flinch but moan. He sucked through his teeth, biting his lips as he felt the pleasure of a rod in his ass. "Yes, big sister," he moaned. "Punish me!"

The purple-haired rocker was turning beet red. He wasn't supposed to be turned on. Her mind was going in many different directions at once. She put those thoughts aside as she thrust it into his cavern.

She watched as Izuku's dick was protruding through his panties. He lied still, listening to the orders of his sister.

"Being such a damn whore," she whined to him as she thrust it deeper into his cavern. "Look at yourself, moaning like a bitch in heat."

"Do you want me to be a bitch," he hissed as he felt the vibrations. He stretched his hands in the air as he felt his dick protruding from his panties. "I can be _your_ bitch, Onee-chan."

Heart-shaped pupils were in Kyoka's eyes. She felt her titties erecting through her shirt. She felt the pressure of her loins flaring. Then, she released a bedeviling smile. "Sure, Deku. You can be _my_ bitch."

She removed the vibrator from his ass. She wanted something else to claim him. "Since you are familiar with having your pussy pounded. You wouldn't mind if I get a taste of it as well?"

Izuku didn't respond. Happily, he turned around and lifted his skirt. He pulled down his panties where his cavern was there to see. She dropped her skirt, exposing her panties and her hard cock. She pulled him and hoisted around her waist. With her saliva, she rubbed her engorged clitoris to prepare herself for entering him.

Her virginity was nigh.

She was grateful for losing it on this day.

"I want to take this dick as to signify your love to me. I want to get you pregnant so bad. What I like this moment is that I am going to make you mine." She giggled as she pounded her meat onto his dick. "It is like I am going to impregnate you," said Kyoka as she grabbed both of her hands on her cheeks while blushing.

"You belong to me, my whorish Deku! You are from now on _my_ pet. I am your everything," she said to Izuku as if it was a proclamation. "I am your sunrise and your sunset. You will have my kids. We will have this crazy love affair. Let us bond in the love of incest and to finally consummate."

"Do it," he screamed while slapping his ass. "Make me your bitch, Kyoka Onee-chan! Make me your little sissy!"

Suddenly, the door opened. The light exposed the compromising position of Kyoka and Izuku. Standing in the doorway was their homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. She stood motionless. She was wearing a plain white nightgown.

Kyoka forgot that Aizawa-sensei was doing night watch of dorm mother this evening.

"Kyoka Jirou," said Aizawa-sensei with a disturbed look on her face. "What in the hell are you doing with Midoriya?"

Kyoka moved from the bed. She adjusted his clothes and walked forward to her surprised teacher. He went forward and stood in front of her.

"I am sorry," she cried while panicking. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to do it."

Aizawa-sensei looked stunned to see her students in their attire. Izuku turned over and sat down. He, too, was quiet and reserved. Kyoka was twiddling her thumbs. Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"Go back to your dorm room now, Jirou! We will talk soon." She didn't look at her student. Her hands pointed at the door. Kyoka slowly treaded toward the door. "Quickly," she barked. "Put some pep in your step!"

Kyoka hurriedly left the dorm room, closing the door behind her, leaving Izuku alone with their teacher.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours later….**_

Kyoka lied in bed worried of the transgression of what she had done with Izuku that got her into trouble with their sensei. As her roommate, Tsuyu was sleeping in the room, Kyoka couldn't help but think about what their sensei was going to do to them.

Remorse was in her brain. She blamed her hormones to get to the point of aggressively wanting Izuku.

She saw the clock being eleven in the evening. Her sensei had yet come to talk to her. She was probably stunned by the incident that she retired to bed. She wouldn't put it past her sensei

Wearing her pajamas, she stepped out of bed and headed for the hallway. It was dark, so it was safe to say that everyone went to bed. She headed straight to Izuku's room. She wanted to apologize for earlier.

She made quiet knocks on his door. He didn't answer. Still wanting to make amends, she opened the door.

She stood frozen as she saw her homeroom teacher in bed with Izuku. Aizawa-sensei kissed Izuku on his forehead. Izuku closed his eyes when feeling the warmness of her lips pressed his forehead. However, she didn't stop. She continued going. She started kissing his nose, then both side of his cheeks, and finally his lips.

 _"You want more of this, mother?"_

 _"You don't know what you do to me, Izuku."_

" _Can you fuck my naughty hole, sensei?"_

" _Oh yes, Deku! Mother Sensei is going to cream that naughty snatch of yours."_

" _Stake your claim on this slut!"_

" _Yes, you are! A slut you are! And it is time to remind who you really belong to."_

" _Prove it, sensei!"_

She suddenly turned Izuku onto his stomach. She quickly lifted his skirt and removing his panties, leaving his ass exposed.

She went on top of Izuku, keeping him pressed below her. She took his panties and jammed them into his mouth. "This should keep you quiet." She drew spit from her mouth. "I must question your womanhood. With her fingers, she delicately inserted it into his ass. Through the muffling, he screamed in delight as the familiar sensations were coming to him.

She kneeled down, spreading his ass cheeks as she spat on his anus. She massaged it with her fingers before placing her tongue in there. He moaned as she planted her wet tongue into his cavern.

Kyoka dropped to the floor. She was confused about the situation.

However, her hands glided to her cavern. She didn't say a word. She used her feet to close the door behind her and silently watched the action.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. Izuku's Link! (Part I) (Yui)

_**A/N: I want to firstly dedicate this chapter and possibly (maybe) harem series to a fellow Wattpad writer by the name of [write_this_time]. She makes awesome futa stories and I am quite astounded. She is an author in the making. My girl and I are looking forward to her growth.**_

 _ **This story is another Yui chapter. I just think there aren't enough Yui x Izuku out there. She has charm, etiquette, and although out of character, can play the role of being stuck up and a tsundere. The plot of this story: Yui enjoys giving her best friend, Izuku, a hard time (in actuality, she has a crush on him and finds her other classmates who have crushes on him a threat). She kindly orders him to come over to her house for a visit as she has a visiting relative. What events will Izuku encounter? Read and see!**_

The Queen Trap Yui Kodai presented herself in a well-to-do fashion as she made her unwanted grace in the cafeteria. She scanned the area with her eyes, looking for a certain item that belonged in her collection. It was a treasured item. Better yet, _he_ was a treasured item, bestowed from the Lord above to be used at her leisure and overall, her pleasure.

Fearfully, he was a coveted item, for he didn't solely belong to her. There were many others in the fray that had touched their greasy, peasant hands on her treasure. He might be a dog, a boy, a peasant, a bottom feeder. But, Izuku Midoriya was her servant. Therefore, when Yui has her precious, delicate, pampered hands on the emerald-haired boy, it was for her touch only. Anyone else of the so-called Deku Fan Club has to fall back. When it was her day, she was nothing to deter her mission to get Izuku under the palm of her hands.

As if she had kinship with the curmudgeon of Whoville, she raised her sinister eyebrows, displaying her bedeviling smile, and swayed her hips through the aisles. She tapped her shoes, despite being light-footed. He was alone. She paid Pony a few dollars to keep his right-hand man/confidant, Shouto, occupied during the lunch hour. She was fortunate that Ochako had a dentist appointment. She wasn't supposed to have taffy and guess who was responsible for lacing it in her dessert from the day before. She wouldn't dare challenge Kyoka, but they were in different lunch shifts, so she was good, for now. However, there was the hikikomori, Reiko. Even before Reiko was homebound, she and Yui shared bad blood. In her mind, Reiko shouldn't be upset that she smelled like twelve-day-old Christmas Ham and her hair needed a shampoo since Christ's resurrection. She wasn't being mean but stating facts.

Be as it may, with all of her opponents out of the way, or at least at school, she had her cinnamon roll where she wanted.

When Izuku saw the queen herself, he nearly choked on his lunch. The walls were closing in as moments of the contingency to escape was futile. She was now in his crosshairs.

"Easy there peasant," she grinned. "The way you have been gagging, you are making think you have been choking more than just a sandwich."

He kept his composure, hitting his chest to allow the food entry through his windpipe. He wiped his sleeve, staring at the prissy, pampered queen. "Hello, Yui." It was flat, failing to bother using any honorifics or her surname. His tone easily registered to the brunette that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. She didn't care.

His misery was her pleasure.

"Is that how you talk to your goddess," she questioned. "Do we need to pull out the collar again for the whole student body to see of my job as your mistress?"

He shook his head. "No, no at all. Not again." He uttered at the thought of another embarrassing situation with the collar. It hasn't been a good two weeks after Yui pranced to the auditorium during the morning announcements and stood on the podium. She was wearing a white, princess-like gown. She had a crown and in her hand was a collar. She tapped the microphone to alert the student body.

 _Ladies and gentlemen. Faculty and staff. Royalty and commoners. Lend me your eyes. I, your holy, eternal grace, Queen Yui Kodai has made a decree on this day, that Izuku Midoriya is now humbly to be referred to as my lowly servant. My pet Deku._

Smiles spread around the embarrassed Izuku as he stared at Yui with her extending hands of the collar.

 _Where are you, my precious pet? Come to your mistress. Take your honor while there are any remnants._

The catcalling, the whistling, the jeering. All build as the student body grabbed the flushing emerald-haired boy to the stage. They cheered Yui on as she made her way to Izuku. She kneeled before him and tilted his neck. She gleamed her eyes and bestowed the collar around his neck.

 _As I adorn you with such lowly grace, you should grateful of such an honor, my pet Deku._

Yui took his textbook to place it on the chair. She felt that the chair wasn't worthy of her body to sit on. She crossed her legs, still keeping her Cheshire Cat grin to the blushing emerald-haired teen. She watched him try to resume his lunch.

"So, is there a particular reason on why you are seeing me, Yui," he said while drinking his milk.

"Oh, stupid dog. You must have forgotten your place," she said while kicking his leg. "Do I need to pull out my assertion of authority to put you in place." She grabbed his hand and put it in her skirt, between her crotch. "Or, do you want my _clitty_ a reminder of her home?"

"Neither, neither," he interjected in a calmer tone. "Sorry, your grace."

She nodded her head. "Much better, you dog." She took a part of his sandwich and took a bite. "Your family might be poor and used to food stamps, SSI, or whatever welfare programs. But, your mother knows how to make a good grilled cheese hamburger."

"I appreciate that compliment right after gagging it in the toilet," he said under his breath.

"What was that, pet," she questioned with a furrowed smile.

"Nothing," he quickly responded.

"Good!" She hit him on the shoulder.

 _Ouch!_

The school day concluded as the students left the classroom. Izuku was one of the last to leave. He had a good reason. He was sporting the collar he had nicknamed, "the Collar of Shame." The pink diamond-studded collar sparkled upon him. He was met with jeers and cheers from his unhelpful peers, especially his childhood friend/nemesis Katsuki Bakugo.

As he spoke, she was probably perusing all of the social media with her bedeviling, bewitching bitchiness of his poor and terrible plight with the Queen Trap.

He waited a few minutes until he felt the last of his classmates departed. He felt comfortable enough to depart for home. He grabbed his backpack as he made his way to leave. However, the day wasn't over yet for Yui Kodai stood at the exit.

"Going anywhere, my pet," she questioned Izuku. She was filing her nails. A habit she did whenever she had unfinished business. Despite the weekly manicure appointments at the salon, she did it out of spite. Something about abusing a boy (and the occasional girl) brought the queen pleasure. Since retiring from her reign of turning out the many local boys of Musutafu, she had dedicated herself to one boy and one boy alone, Izuku. However, from time to time, she had flings. But they never last long and it caused her to desire the cinnamon roll even more.

"No. I wasn't. I was waiting for you." By now, he knew the laws of Yui were non-negotiable. There were times he refused to comply with her and it was met with hits. It wasn't hitting, she would ravish him. Sometimes, she allowed entry in her cavern. Other times, it was his cavern that she had the pleasure to fill. Although she has the resources to remove her extra appendage, the doctors and her parents felt she was too young for the operation. So, until she was at the appropriate age, her penis remained. It wasn't a bad thing to the Queen Trap. She was taking advantage of the fun until it was time for surgery.

A surgery she never plans to attend. Why destroy something that has given her life and power? Knowing her extra gift has given her the attention and the devotion of many men (and women) but except for one.

"Good, because we have the entire evening to spend together," she said before looking down to the floor. She sighed. "Plus, I don't want to be alone. I have company coming over." She walked to Izuku, taking his arm and wrapping it tightly around hers. "I have ordered an Uber to take us back home. Let's go."

"Why can't your mom get you?"

"My mother is being such a bitch," she scoffs as she forcefully pulled him outside. "Get this! Mother tells me that she and her sister, my aunt was having a baby. She was like, my cousin is going to stay for a week until she comes back. I was like 'C'mon, Mother. I am a teenager. I can take care of myself.' She kept going on and on about responsibility…."

She continued rambling about her aunt's giving birth to twins. She explained that her mother wanted to support her sister. Her mother left for the Ryukyu Islands and explained to Yui that her cousin was flying from the islands to take care of her for the week. There were other things that she was discussing, but Izuku tuned out of the conversation. He decided to turn his brain off as the Uber driver arrived at the school.

About thirty minutes later, the teenagers were in front of Yui's home. She walked out without tipping the Uber driver. Feeling generous and feeling pity for the unfortunate driver, he paid him a few dollars. The driver smiled before Izuku stepped out of the car. He closed the door and watch the man depart.

"Hurry up, you dog," the Queen Trap shouted. "It is hard to find suitable pets these days." Yui pretended to not hear the latter as he walked to the front door. As he watched her reach for her keys, he thought about the cousin she mentioned.

Izuku was unsure of what was the cousin about. Yui didn't ponder on it but said her cousin was visiting. He wasn't sure if her cousin was a male or a female. If her cousin was big or small. In a few moments, he was going to find out.

He just hoped that he/she wasn't a bitch like Yui Kodai.

She quickly pulled out her key. She turned to Izuku. "Be sure to take off your shoes before stepping inside of the house. I know you aren't used to pristine." She pushed the door in. "I do have spare slippers if you need it and please don't funk them up with your smelly feet, you dog!"

He didn't answer, knowing any rebuttals were punishable by being hit or worse. He discreetly rubbed the back of his butt as it was still sore from her previous punishment this past weekend. She became disgruntled when he and she had a disagreement over the audio track, _Laurel vs. Yanny._

"Hey, you baka, I am home," called Yui aloud to her cousin. The house was stiff. Very quiet. The conditions felt that this home wasn't used frequently. Like it was there, but to be used on display when someone was available. Izuku shook his head to relieve those thoughts as her bed in her room upstairs is the very place he is quite familiar.

"I am coming out. I am in the study. Be out in a second," replied her cousin.

Yui tapped Izuku on the shoulder. "Follow me to the kitchen. We can wait for her in there."

He came inside the kitchen. He gave himself a seat while Yui sat from across the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, the ticking clock filling in the void of the silence.

"I see that your mother has finished remodeling the kitchen," said Izuku.

"If that is your way of buttering me up to remove the collar? Denied," she answered teasingly as she stuck out her tongue. "You should be glad someone has ownership of you, strays tend to get put to sleep these days."

"At least they are free," he said under his breath.

Yui reached over and punched him on his shoulder. "Be glad we have company, you dog!" She then produced a bedeviling smile. "You must enjoy being punished. Let's see if I can convince your mother dearest for a sleepover tonight."

A door opened. Both turned as they saw Yui's cousin entering the kitchen. She was wiping her hands with a towel. She looked stunning as ever. She wore an orange evening sundress. Her skin reminded Izuku of a porcelain doll. There was an aura of grace as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Yui-chan," replied her gentle-voiced cousin. She returned her smiling face to Izuku. "Glad to see finally meet you, Icchan."

He shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _Did the air conditioner turned off or something. Why am I starting to feel hot?_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter for the identity of Yui's cousin. She is a character from MHA/BNHA!**_


	11. Insanity That Advances (Part III)

It was still early morning in the locker room at school where Kyoka and the girls of 1-A could be found. The girls were chattering about miscellaneous things that meant nothing to the rocker. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone.

She slammed the locker loud enough to alert concern to the nearby Tsuyu as she was putting on her swimsuit. Rubbing under her eye, she slowly approached Jirou.

"Everything okay, ribbit?"

Kyoka slowly turned to Tsuyu. Her resting eyes showed worried. Kyoka feigned a smile.

"I am okay. Lack of sleep." She rubbed her shoulder, massaging it tenderly. "Stress. You know how Aizawa-sensei's class is at the start of the morning."

"Right there with you, girlfriend, ribbit!" Tsuyu straightened out her spanks from her butt as she relaxed her legs. Today was the day of the physical fitness test. Swimming was today's objective. Kyoka sat quietly, still trying to shake back from last night's viewing.

"If you need anything to get off your chest, let me know," said Tsuyu as she patted Kyoka's back.

The teen rocker nodded accordingly. "Sure. You know I will."

The look on Tsuyu's face depicted that she did as much as Kyoka allowed. She bowed quickly before leaving for the natatorium, leaving Kyoka alone in the locker room.

And alone with her thoughts.

" _You want more of this, mother?"_

 _"You don't know what you do to me, Izuku."_

 _"Can you fuck my naughty hole, sensei?"_

 _"Oh yes, Deku! Mother Sensei is going to cream that naughty snatch of yours."_

 _"Stake your claim on this slut!"_

 _"Yes, you are! A slut you are! And it is time to remind who you really belong to."_

 _"Prove it, sensei!"_

* * *

Kyoka felt like she was drunk, consumed with the entrancing scene from the peek of Izuku's dorm. Watching their homeroom teacher and dorm mother, Aizawa-sensei riding Izuku as if he was a pony. Surprisingly, there wasn't any resistance from Izuku. As if he was a toy that welcomed anyone to play with him.

Seeing Aizawa-sensei touching him sensually, using her hands as an instrument of lust. Izuku feeding into the lust, allowing a woman that they entrusted under their care to defile him in such a way.

" _Do you want this nurse to take your temperature?"_

" _Yes, sensei. Feed me your thermometer. I have fallen ill. Ill for that thick cock of yours."_

Kyoka had to cover her mouth, surprised that even their homeroom teacher sported an instrument just like hers.

She couldn't get her eyes off it. As long as a ruler and as thick as a soda can, her cock was dripping in excitement, wanting to give Izuku his insatiable appetite. Izuku licked his hungry lips. He spread his legs wide so he can be fed such a lively, tasty delicatessen inside of his cavern.

Kyoka watched. Angry, jealous, upset.

More so aroused.

Aizawa-sensei didn't take any time to jam her cock into his supple ass. Izuku purred, immediately wrapping his arms around his sensei.

" _Fuck this pussy like the whore I am."_

" _Hmm. A naughty whore you are."_

" _I am, sensei."_

" _Damn right! I should punish you for allowing such a pussy to get loose."_

" _Sorry, Mommy!"_

" _That's right! I am your Mommy. You are my bitch. When you are with me, this precious hole should be tight enough to jam my tube. Because of that, I won't be pulling out."_

" _Get me pregnant. I want to atone my sins."_

" _Don't worry, buttercup. You will get your fill. A shame, really. I think you enjoy being punished!"_

" _A naughty slut, I am, Sensei. It wouldn't be fun without punishment."_

" _I will have to keep an eye on you."_

" _I can't help it. Izuku is for everyone."_

" _Not tonight. Izuku belongs to me."_

Kyoka couldn't move. Her throbbing erection was bombarding her nightgown. Her eyes were only narrowing at Izuku. His facial gestures of being lost in the transcend of forbidden lust. Sticking things where it doesn't belong on a man. How can this teenager suppose to be a Pro Hero-to-be and lie in lust, taking it like any common street whore?

Sounds of Aizawa-sensei's grunts filled the room, slamming her dick into Izuku's ass like a jammed file cabinet.

Kyoka's eyes were straining, only wanting a taste, a sound, a feeling. Something she wanted to do with him before being interrupted by the very woman in the room.

" _Right there. Right in your fucking nest. I smell the nasty whores that I came and went."_

She slapped him.

" _Do it again, sensei."_

She slapped him again.

Clear fluids were leaking through Kyoka's nightgown. If she could, she would leave the scene. But she couldn't. She, too, wished she was in Aizawa-sensei's position. She, too, wanted to give Izuku a filling of her virgin cock.

" _Your pussy is tight, Izuku!"_

" _Loving this, sensei!"_

" _I am cramming the fuck out of this shithole. God, I want to come!"_

" _Please, come inside Mommy!"_

" _I am gonna! Take this seed and make me a mother!"_

" _I will, sensei! I am going to come!"_

Teacher and student screamed loudly into room, creating such a crescendo as both were orgasming.

" _Your seed is filling me up, sensei. It feels so hot and warm. I am going to have your baby, sensei!"_

" _That's right, Izuku! Have my babies! Make them healthy and strong."_

Kyoka silently wept. She, too, experienced an orgasm. Streams of her milk bombarded her nightgown. She cried out his name silently.

She stopped, noticing an eye peeping from afar.

The emerald boy looked over. Although dazed and filled with Aizawa's fertile seed, he had a bedeviling smile.

* * *

The sound of the whistle interrupted Jirou's thoughts. She was no longer in the hallway of the dorm room. She was still sitting on the bench in the locker room. She coughed. She didn't have a reason for it. She just felt like everything was surreal. Her nipples were erected. Her hands were clammy.

Overall, her dick was hard.

She panicked as her duct tape was failing to comply with her throbbing member. She immediately rushed out of the locker room and headed to the showers where she can relieve this tension before heading to class.

She made it to the shower stall, alone and filled with her thoughts about Izuku. She closed the curtain, turning on the shower nozzle and hoping that she can have a few minutes alone to relieve her itch.

Grateful to have a waterproof cell phone, she found a video of Izuku as material to relieve herself.

The scene looks like it was in a bedroom. Although she lowered the volume, she knew that the music is lo-fi. A few seconds into the video, she saw the trap himself crawling to the bed. He was wearing a long, white wig with bunny ears. He was also wearing a sailor-like cosplay outfit. He looked like a character from the _Kantai Collection_. She couldn't quite put a name on it. Shimakaze, she thought.

As her cock was riding in her swimsuit, she continued watching the trap crawling over to the bed. He was making meow noises. He was dancing, exposing his stomach. It was weird because he looked like a girl. The next thing he did was turning around and saw his panties. They were black, her favorite. But what made him swallow the lump in her throat was how nice and firm was his ass. Something she didn't really pay attention as she was too focused on her getting her willie wet.

He shook his ass for the camera while making cat noises. He turned to the camera, showing intent on his actions. She was hearing chat noises, he went to a keyboard and began typing. The moment he opened his mouth, she heard Izuku speak.

'Hey you perverts, _SinnamonRollIzzy_ , here to get your dicks and pussies wet,' he told the camera. He looked again on his computer. 'What kind of action am I gonna perform today?' He licked his lips while putting his finger to his nose like a curious schoolgirl. 'I don't know. What do you want to see?'

He stared at his computer. After hearing several chat noises, he turned to the camera once more.

'You guys want to see me play with myself,' he asked the screen. 'I know it has been a few days since I have done any fucking. Tired of seeing my swordplay? Do you want to see a sword enter my sheath? You're in for a treat.'

Izuku returned with a black dildo that looked at least the size of a cable remote controller. He displayed on the camera. 'This is my black prince. He treats me good on the worst days. The days when I can't get what I want.' He looked at the screen. 'I know, dear. I know, babe. Do you wish you can treat me like a prince? You want me to make your dick wet? I wouldn't mind helping you empty out your seed and depositing it in my bank. However, you can suffice with this dildo being your dick.' He laughed devilishly.

Kyoka allowed the water to soothe her. With her eyes on the phone and her hand on her dick, she rubbed gently through the swimsuit.

She watched as he lied down on the pillow. The camera gave a good focus on his body. He spread his legs wide enough to see his anus. He licked his fingers, moving his panties aside, and greedily fed his ass with his fingers. She watched as he was digging into his cavern. He tucked in his lips and took sharp breaths. He quietly moaned into the air as the chat noises buzz like crickets in the summer evening. He continued as he pinched his nipples through his shirt. From the position, she saw his dick go into an erection, but his panties were protruding it, but he was in heat.

'I know you perverts are liking this,' he said in between pants. 'This, too, is turning me on right now. I hope you haven't busted anything just yet. The finally has yet to come.'

He stopped tending to his anal garden and brought out the instrument that will accompany him with his tilling. He placed it in his mouth and engaged in sucking it like it was the best treat in the world. His eyes rolled back into the pleasure as he rubbed and gripped the black dildo. His hips bucked as she could imagine he wanted to be stimulated.

Kyoka, too, beyond return after seeing him at this point.

'Are you guys ready,' he told the audience. The chat noises confirmed as he slowly entered the dildo at his rosebud. 'Close your eyes and think of it as your dick.' He moaned.

"I am, Izuku," Kyoka cried, "I am!" The wetness of her precum covers and cradles her fingers through her swimsuit. She slowly gripped her shaft as she getting off to a trap Izuku.

As he continued pumping the dildo in his ass, Kyoka saw cloudy fluids escaping the folds of his ass. In the meantime, he slid open his panties and exposed his dick. It, too, had cloudy fluids leaking profusely. She was stroking her harshly, gripping it tightly with the fabric as she was imagining her hand to be his pussy.

He bucked his hips, humping the air as he fastened and secured the dildo within his pussy. He was close to climaxing.

'I am also there. I am also there. Who is going to cum first? My dick, my ass, or you guys. You be the judge. I am doing a countdown. Get ready?' He moaned loudly as she knew he was getting close. '10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

They climaxed at the same time. Her semen escaped to the confines of her panties, smearing onto the swimsuit. Izuku trembled in the pleasure before his dick ejaculated his semen as well. He moaned loudly before ebbing into the silence. He continued to hump his hips before subsiding into rest.

The chat noises buzzed continuously. Izuku was panting. He continued to pant in the afterglow before sitting up. He looked at the screen. 'That was awesome. I hope I got your dicks and pussies wet from this. But, it is time to go. I have work to do. Hugs and kisses. Bye!" He blew a kiss before the video ended.

Kyoka dropped to her knees. She, too, was panting from the intensity of the video. Never did she think a boy can drive her this wild. And at school to relieve herself.

She saw her semen. She closed her eyes, lapping it up and pretending that it belonged to Izuku. She continued licking the salty remnants until there was nothing else to lick. She swallowed, savoring the flavor like it was saltwater taffy.

She cursed herself for waiting too soon to make her move. She cursed Aizawa-sensei for taking the opportunity away. Izuku couldn't leave her mind. Why was she forbidden from tasting the pleasure if everyone else could?

With her legs wobbling, she managed to stand up. She knew she had to come up with some kind of excuse for class, but she didn't care.

For it was worth it.

* * *

Kyoka opted out of the swimming exam, telling her teacher that she will make it up on a weekend. The rest of the day was spent in the nursing office. She spent the entire time on the bed getting off to Izuku. Her panties were smeared with her milk that the room smelled of watered chestnuts.

When school ended, the rocker teen walked back to her dorm room alone. She knew Tsuyu secretly worked a part-time job and wasn't expected to be home until late.

As she arrived at her hall, she saw a familiar visitor leaning at her door.

"Evening, Jirou!" Standing with a prim-and-proper look was the devil herself, Aizawa-sensei.

"Evening, Sensei," she replied in an obligatory bow.

"I have missed you in class this afternoon," she said, holding onto the frame of her glasses. "Recovery Girl told me you were feeling ill. I hope you are well."

"I am, Sensei. Thanks for your concern." Kyoka bowed once more. Truthfully, she wanted to wring sensei's neck with that scarf. However, she had to remain subtle.

Aizawa-sensei raised her eyebrow as if she had forgotten something. "Here is your homework from class. I had Yaoyorozu-chan to write and organize the notes for you."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"I hope you are well! See you in class tomorrow." Aizawa-sensei gave Kyoka a tiny glare before exiting for the elevator. Kyoka watched her until she was no longer in sight.

Kyoka unlocked the door and dropped her backpack to the floor. Her only agenda for tonight was to eat her leftover food and masturbate to Izuku. Word through the grapevine that Izuku was performing at an underground club. Another rumor circulated that the Wild, Wild Pussycats had him for the entire weekend. She wanted to call but his phone went to voicemail.

She knew at some point she wanted to talk to him.

Lowering the file folder on her desk, she decided to take a gander. She was thankful that tomorrow was the weekend and she had time to do it on Sunday evening before class.

When she opened it, she immediately covered her mouth.

In a black-and-white still photo, it was Kyoka masturbating in the shower stall.

Attached to it was a note.

 _My dearest Kyoka,_

 _That was quite a lovely display of paying homage to Izuku. An old lady like me should be envious. But in fact, I am titillated and aroused with curiosity._

 _If I remember correctly, there is an unfinished discussion we have yet to finish. I have more photos like this and the video if you want your amateur debut to go live on the web. If you want this to be quiet, then meet me in my office in an hour._

 _The moment you see me leave this building, you have exactly one hour. So, as smart as you are, synchronize your watch._

 _Inside your backpack is something I want you to wear when meeting me at the office. Please have the attire on when meeting me. If not, that is okay. Because the route I will take you will employ you to reconsider your options._

 _Jirou, please be there on time. If you don't, I will come and find you. Don't make me look for you._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Aizawa-sensei!_

 _P.S. After reading this letter, discard this somewhere that nobody can find it._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	12. Say Hey There, Molly! (Part I) (Nemuri)

_**Hey, readers! Before reading this, this story will be an AU. Shouto and Pro Hero, Miruko (Rumi) are relatives. This will be a genderbending (crossdressing) story between OOC Nemuri x OOC Izuku. Enjoy!**_

Shouto was sitting on the bench at Valkyrie's Clothing Boutique. His cousin Rumi was visiting from Okinawa and it was never a dull moment with his hyperactive, happy-go-lucky cousin. He sat at the front of the dressing room, waiting for his cousin to finish getting dressed. Being her companion and chauffeur, he waited for neck and foot for the gyaru teen to get the items she needed. Once again, it was never a dull moment with his cousin.

The curtains were drawn, coming out his cousin wearing a neon-colored two-piece bikini. The mouths of men and women alike, staring onto Rumi's direction. She smiled under the overhead lights, twirling in circles, modeling to display Shouto her latest outfit. She was looking for beachwear to bring with her back home for the summer. If it became warm enough, she told her cousin, she wouldn't mind wearing it to Lake Ogawa.

The twirling stopped, swaying her hips to the stunned sixteen-year-old. "Do you like it, sweetie?"

His mouth mumbled before his brain intercepted any of her messages. "Yeah, it looks nice. It looks very…"

"Kawaii," she interjected. She moved forward, displaying her stomach in front of his sight. "You don't think it is too tight. Don't you?" She peered closer, making the neck of his hair stand. The curse of being attractive to his cousin.

"No," he said. "It isn't tight. It is a perfect fit."

She smiled, her face became flushed from the well-received compliment of her cousin. She ran to embrace him. "Thanks, sweetie. You are so sweet as always." She continued with a kiss. He felt the alluring eyes of the strangers. He had even felt the eyes of the jealous ones as well. She gave him another kiss to the forehead and made her way back to the dressing room. She left him with a lingering fragrance, her curvaceous body, and a budding erection in his pants. He made a mental note to relieve his stress in the shower tonight after his parents were going on their date in the city.

Today's venture to the mall would have been easier if his best friend/wingman Izuku was with him. He had tried calling his phone several times but did not receive any answer. That was very aberrant for the emerald-haired teen. Under any circumstances, Izuku would answer the phone, including emergencies.

He would have called his parents, but he didn't have any of their numbers. He knew that Katsuki was out of town for the weekend with his parents. Ochako was working. Kyoka and Mina hitchhiked to a nearby town for a concert. Unfortunately, Izuku told him that Momo was going out of town with Tenya. He believed that it was a weekend excursion for Future Business Leaders of Japan. The nerve of thinking of the wannabe Casanova geek putting his dirty hands on his black-haired, golden-skinned goddess. He cursed Hades for this and prayed for a horrible trip, more for the sake of Tenya. It was hypocritical to the young teen that his feelings for Momo coincided with his feelings for his cousin.

Unlike his feelings for Rumi, Momo was legitimate and without sin.

He attempted to call Izuku again until something caught his attention at the entrance of the store. He narrowed his eyes. He saw a girl entering the store. She was pretty. Her emerald-colored hair shined in the light. She was wearing a red sundress. She had a very soft face. She had the look of innocence. She appeared timid, nervous. She kept rubbing her arm like she had no clue of being in a clothing store. Before he could question if the emerald-haired girl was alone, another person appeared. It was a young gentleman. He was sporting a blue polo shirt and khaki slacks. His hair was blue and went down to his shoulders. He put his grip around the girl's shoulder as if to assure comfort.

"Welcome to Valkyrie's." Shouto darted to the cashier. The blue-haired gentleman gave a slight nod of affirmation, grabbing the emerald-haired girl's hand as they proceeded to walk into the store. Shouto couldn't help but stare at the timid girl.

"Thank you." Shouto watched the girl spoke for the first time. She had a lovely voice, a dulcet voice that gave him thought of edible, savory chocolate. Her company, which he presumed was her boyfriend, assisted her to the aisle.

They stopped at the young women's section. He kept his hands at in his pocket, taking glances. He reached out his cell phone and were dialing some numbers. The girl remained timid, flinching from time-to-time. Her face was beet red, reminding Shouto of a tomato. Her soft lips quivered. She appeared spooked, but her nervousness displayed her beauty in its purest form.

Rumi stepped out of the dressing room. This time she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit. It was blue, tight-fitted, and gave him an image of a schoolgirl in a junior high P.E. class.

She dropped her voice. "What do you think again, cuzzo," she purred. "Does this outfit remind you of my school days?"

Shouto was partially distracted from the beauty from the other side. Rumi noticed the distraction as she turned to the source of his distraction.

"Whoa," cried Rumi as she whistled. "That emerald-haired girl is a beauty. No wonder you are distracted." She then pointed her eyes to the gentleman. "Now, the gentleman over there." She purred before whistling once more. "Now, that is a hottie!"

Knowing that her lovable, but distracted cousin wasn't responding to any of her comments, she deployed of tactic that always got his attention. She stretched her and sat on his lap. Her body weight plus her perfume was enough to return his attention to the jealous, pouting gyaru.

"I hope that lovely, sexy mink isn't prettier than little ole me," she said circling her arms around his neck.

"No. Of course, not," he answered. "It is just that that beauty reminds me of someone." He added. "Plus, lovely? Yes! Sexy? More of a beautiful damsel, at least in my opinion."

She blew into her hair. "Whatever floats your boat, my dear Shouto." She trailed her fingers to his neck, still keeping her position on his lap. "What does that beauty remind you of, may I ask?"

He knew his answer but wasn't ready to respond. _I didn't think such a beautiful damsel can remind me so much of my best friend. I didn't think that can be. God, I am hoping that I am not feeling any strange vibes going on. No disrespect, but the girl looks like Izuku, but in a feminine form._

He closed his eyes to allow the thought to sink in. Rumi blew into his ear. His thoughts were concluded.

A moment later, the duo saw the couple coming into their direction. They both saw the emerald-haired girl silently displaying her dress to the attendant. The attendant gave her a key and they both saw her enter the dressing room. Not once did the emerald-haired girl look at them.

Meanwhile, the gentleman gave them a stare. They quickly looked into each other's eyes. The gentleman shrugged his shoulders. He sat next to them, still dialing on his cell phone.

There was a pregnant silence, with the exception of the music playing in the foreground. Shouto kept his eye on the dressing room. Whereas, Rumi broke the silence. "Hey, sweetie," she said. The gentleman stopped looking at his phone, staring into their direction. "I must say you are one handsome beast. And I can say quite the same for your lady friend. She is very pretty."

The blue-haired gentleman swayed through his hair, displaying his firmness as well as his shining eyes. "Thank you." Rumi's eyes widened as the voice was soft, slightly rough and feminine.

"I like taking care of myself. It helps me to keep going in life." The gentleman stared into the dressing room. "I like taking care of my girl. She deserves the best. I have no problems in giving her what she needs."

Rumi nodded her head. "My name is Rumi." She poked her finger into Shouto's ear to get his attention.

"This sweetie is my cousin, Shouto. But, he is also my sweetheart." She winked at the gentleman.

"Fetching," answered the gentleman. "My name is Neo." He extended his hands to the gyaru. She smiled when he kissed her hand. "You have quite a sweet fragrance on you. Such a pleasant honeydew scent."

"You have noticed. Thank you," answered Rumi excitedly.

"It is my job to know what women want," he said while winking. "Their taste is _my_ pleasure."

Shouto felt a tinge of jealousy. Was this man attempting to make moves on his cousin? Although he wanted to say a few words, she put her hands on his thigh. Her eyes displayed what he wanted to do. She squeezed it, relaxing the young teen. The gentleman known as Neo covered his mouth.

"I hope I didn't manage to hit a sore spot," said the gentleman. "I am no way, shape, or form want to snatch away another heart." He stared into the dressing room, withdrawing a smile. "For my damsel lies within between those curtains." He chuckled.

"What is the name of this damsel," questioned Rumi.

He grinned. "Sorry about my rudeness. I can't but to smile and laugh. For you see, you can say I really care for her. Her name is Linka."

"Linka," retorted Shouto while scratching his head. "The name is Hungarian. I took a few classes in the language." Rumi aided in the itching of his head. "Thank you, Rumi. Anyway, doesn't it mean mannish?"

"Quite correct, her name means mannish," answered Neo. He leaned toward Shouto, staring onto his glowing eyes. "She is nowhere _mannish._ She is quite fickle, finicky as she can be. That is why she is quite the princess."

A moment later, the emerald-haired child called Linka returned from the dressing room. The trio was in awe of her new outfit. She was wearing a baby blue dress. It was delicate and elegant. The frills were perfect. Shouto observed her. She looked very nimble. Her body was dashing.

For a moment, he was quite jealous of Neo.

Linka locked eyes on Shouto. Linka quickly averted Shouto's curious looks. She ran to Neo, clinging to him. Neo rubbed her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He turned to Rumi and Shouto. "She is quite shy with people." He turned to Linka. "Don't be rude, dear. Speak to them."

Linka turned to the cousins. "Nice to meet you all. I am Linka." She bowed timidly and sat beside Neo.

"Pardon her shyness," said Neo.

"No, not at all," replied Rumi. "It is very sweet to see shy girls who have a man who can understand her needs. We don't have much of that anymore."

Neo stood up, lifting Linka's chin. "Do you like the dress?"

Linka nodded. "I do," she answered faintly.

"Good! We can make the purchase. Go ahead and change back."

Linka followed his orders and returned to the dressing room. "Well, it was nice to meet you guys."

Neo pulled into his pocket and gave them a card.

"My card," replied the gentleman. "If you are interested in getting together for anything, please don't hesitate."

Linka returned from the dressing room. Not once did she give a glance to Rumi or Shouto.

"Thanks for the chat, Shouto, Rumi." Neo nodded and wrapped his hands around Linka's hips. The duo watched them make their exit from the clothing store.

"Quite a firm gentleman," said Rumi as she finally got from his lap.

"I don't know," interjected Shouto. "He was too much of a showoff. I didn't like his taste. Fake Casanova ass."

Rumi displayed her pout. "Don't get jealous, Shouto sweetie." She gave him a peck on the lips. "You are still my sweetie."

"Yeah, and cousins, too," retorted Shouto.

"By blood, my dear," she purred. "They never said anything about our _physical_ connection." She slapped his thigh. "I think we should give Neo a call. We can make it a date."

"I don't know. It is kind of odd."

She shook her head. "I don't. Plus, we will be a group of no walls."

"What you mean?"

She smiled. "From the moment I saw them, I saw such an odd aura. Then, quickly, I got it."

"Explain."

"Later," she said. "There is another outfit I want to try on."

* * *

 _You should've seen the look on your face, my dear "Linka."_

 _Kayama-sensei, please. This is not the time. Somebody can see us._

 _Kayama-sensei?_

 _N...Nemuri!_

 _Good boy! Let me get a touch of this sloppy clit of yours!_

 _Please! No!_

 _Oh, no, my dear. It is okay. Nobody can see us. Relax. How did you feel seeing Shouto?_

 _Shouto?_

 _Yes, Shouto. Did the thought turn you on about finding out that his best friend was pretending to be a girl? That is okay, I was being turned on, too. You couldn't imagine how much I want to cum when kissing Rumi's hand. The feeling of being found out was exciting. God, you are making me hard._

 _Kayama-sensei...Nemuri, no, this feels too good._

 _Shh! We shouldn't be ashamed of our true forms. Just relax, my dear Izuku. Let Neo be in control._

 _ **To be continued.**_


	13. Our Little Pet (Part II)

_**What reason does Izuku have to face Itsuka and Yui again in this chapter? And how come it involves bondage and blackmail? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

He was people-watching. He couldn't describe it to be a typical afternoon pastime. But today, he was in the mood. In the center of the coffeehouse, his mind was beyond the due homework assignment and the watered peach iced tea. He watched two gentlemen, sitting beside him dressed in business suits, talking with each other from across the table. What was interesting was the pair differ from one another. One was a middle-aged portly man and the former mayor of their town. The smaller gentleman assisted the mayor back in his prime. Izuku listened as the duo reflected on their careers in public office. Articulative they were on their rights and their wrongs; their future endeavors; and the like. They laughed loudly; beating the table with their heavy hands. Each made a loud thump as they boasted about their ups and downs of their career. Izuku did not really care for the mayor. In his opinion, the mayor enjoyed giving orders without taking responsibility.

What he did admire was the friendship the duo produced in that time. Something the emerald child felt that he needed at this particular juncture.

The door opened, allowing the breeze to blow into his skirt. He kept his mouth on his straw, turning away from people who may possibly notice him. He thanked the gods that he wasn't in familiar territory. He felt strange to wear stockings. It was more strange to wear panties than wearing a skirt. As a young child, he sported skirts for his mother. He was the model for her homemade clothes. He held onto the hem of the skirt. It was a simple plaid skirt. He felt fortunate that the skirt reached near his knees when sitting down. He wouldn't know what he would have done if the girls would have put him in something more alluring.

 _Yui and Itsuka._

The girls didn't give him an even twenty-four hours before making their presence known.

It was during the early evening hours. He was at home, resting on his bed. _Gundam Wing_ was on and he was playing catch-up with some episodes. With his _Assassination Classroom_ on his lap, a bag of potato chips on his side, and a can of oolong tea, it was supposed to be a quiet evening.

It was a knock at the door that changed the paradigm of Izuku's evening, if not his current state of position.

'Icchan, honey.' His happy-go-lucky mother entered the room. She was carrying a load of laundry, sporting her apron.

He sat up. 'Hey, Mom. Laundry for me?'

'Unless you are sporting skirts for me again, Icchan, then no.' She giggled as she wiggled her finger, a habit she did when reminding him of flashbacks. 'I came because there are two ladies at the door.'

'Two ladies?'

'Pretty young ladies!' The jolly, portly, green-haired mother leaned back to his door, delivering her son an alluring look. 'When were you are going to tell that you were a young Casanova?' She winked to her surprised son.

Izuku looked confused. He wasn't expecting anyone. He wasn't even sure if any of his classmates, beside the tiny few who knew of his residence.

He moved his comic book. Scratching his head feverishly, Izuku replied. 'I wasn't expecting any visitors.'

'Well, the young ladies are waiting outside for you,' she said casually. 'I have told them that it was a school night.' She raised her voice before clapping her hands. 'But since you have been a good boy. I have allowed them to talk with you for the evening.' She gave him a wink before walking away. 'Seeing my Icchan growing up. Just like his father. A young Casanova he is!'

Izuku scooted up from his bed, dropping his feet to the floor. Stretching his arms and standing up, he reached for his slippers.

He allowed his mother to lead the way. The only people he was thinking about who might see him was probably Momo and Ochako or Kyoka and Toru. Maybe Kinoko and Setsuna.

As he approached the entranceway, through the peek of the opened door, his breath literally was taken away.

 _No! What in the hell! How did they…. Who told…. Why would they…._

Standing in mid-view were two girls, still sporting the uniforms of UA High. Arms were crossed and they were in an upright stance. A redhead and a brunette. Their mouths were closed but their eyes were telling a different tale.

Itsuka Kendou and Yui Kodai.

Shivers ran down his spine as he remained stiff in the hallway. He thanked the Lord that he could control his bladder. It gave him memories of Kindergarten with Katsuki and his teasing. He was taking slow steps back, thinking of alternatives. It was a shame that he lived on the seventh floor or else he would have snuck out the balcony.

Could his bones handle the height and speed from the seventh floor?

Izuku's mother opened the door. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, girls,' replied the humble mother. 'Izuku was a being a slowpoke as always.'

'Don't worry, Auntie. We won't be long.' Itsuka spoke first. Her hands were holding onto the sweater wrapped around her hips. 'We just needed to speak to Midoriya about our upcoming project.'

Izuku's mother clapped her hands, turning to her unknowingly nervous son. 'Project! Ah!' She gave her son a thumb's up, unknowingly realized that she was talking to demons.

'Yes, Auntie.' Yui spoke up next. 'It is very vital that Izuku participates in this project.' She bowed formally. 'With our participation, this will give us a recommendation for University.'

Pleased enough with those happily triggered words, Izuku's mother opened the door. 'Girls, why are you standing out here like strangers? Come on in!'

Izuku stood motionless. His body was tense as the wolves were now in his habitat.

'I will make some tea.' Izuku's mother turned to her son. 'Do we have any leftover teacakes?'

Izuku stared blankly, nodding in agreement.

 _I'm in Hell…._

'He is shy when it comes to beautiful ladies,' said his mother. 'Why do you have your shoes in your hands?' She stared confusedly at her son. 'Planning to go somewhere at this hour?'

Fumbling at the mouth, the emerald-haired child answered, 'I-I-I...Sh-Sh-Katsuki...plans and...and…'

She returned her alluring yet motherly glare to the girls. 'Quite shy by the way.' She winked as she walked the few steps to her son. She took him by his hand. If it wasn't embarrassing enough for the girls to see that at his age, pulling him to them like a stubborn child seeing an annoying aunt or a unlikeable babysitter was another.

Itsuka wavered her hands as she put on the house slippers. 'No worries, Auntie! Midoriya is a shy kid.'

Yui took off her shoes as Itsuka was giving her slippers. She knelt to the ground before placing her shoes on the shelf. 'Shy boys are cute. Hopefully, being surrounded his big sisters could give him some _confidence_.'

Itsuka gave a thumbs up. 'Right, girlfriend! However, after this, this will probably open him out of his shyness.'

'Please do for his sake,' said his mother. 'I will go and get the refreshments.' She pecked her son on the cheek before tugging it. 'Be a good boy for the girls, okay?' She hummed a pleasant tune as she retreated to the kitchen.

Izuku cocked his head back to the devils in schoolgirl clothing. Both were met with bedeviling glares, smiling as he already knew that they had additional dirt to this blackmail. Yui's phone wasn't clicking out of taking messages.

As Itsuka pranced her way to the living room, she gave a sinister glare to him. She paused as she brushed herself against the startled teen. She let it be known that the wolf was in the rabbit's den. 'No even your home is safe with you, Deku baby!'

Yui followed suit. She paused, standing next to Izuku. She pressed her lips to his ear. 'If you value anything left of your integrity, remain calm and be cool. And we won't be hard on you. Not _too_ hard.' Izuku's stomach churned as he felt her tongue entering the confines of his ear. 'Just tasting your fear is all, I-zu-ku!' She pressed her body toward him. She smelled of strawberries and cream. 'Have your mom let us have this meeting in your bedroom...or _else!_ ' She brushed her cheek against his. He felt the tingling sensation radiating in his groin. 'Understand?! Nod if you do.'

Izuku nodded his head, which appeases the sadistic brunette.

She tugged his cheek. 'Cutie.' She released herself from him as she swayed her hips to the join Itsuka in the living room. Meanwhile, Izuku remained motionless. He was freightened, embarrassed, timid, and peculiarly aroused.

" _Hey, Mom. Would it be possible if we were to discuss our affairs in private?"_

 _ **About thirty minutes later….**_

It didn't take any time for Yui and Itsuka to make themselves at home in his bedroom. Itsuka was lounging on his bed reading _Aki Sora_ she pulled from his collection from the bookshelf. Yui sat in the kotatsu watching television and eating his mother's cooking.

It didn't take much for Itsuka to make herself comfortable as she spread her legs onto his bed. She took off her scrunchie and placed it beside her. Izuku could see that she was wearing white panties with an animated character from _Blue Seed_. He quickly averted his eyes.

Meanwhile, Yui was flipping through his channels while snacking on his mother's treats. She, too, lied against Izuku's bed as she was getting comfortable. She bleched after taking a sip of her soda. It was contrast to her usual ladylike mannerisms at school.

Izuku felt like a foreigner in his own bedroom. He stood in the corner as if he was a child on time-out.

Itsuka was humming a song from AKB47, legs crossed as she continued reading. 'Sexy novel. Love the harem! Quite sexy. If I were Sora, I would send Aki and Nami to the moon.'

'One of my personal favorites,' said Yui as she lightly dabbed her napkin. 'Especially Nami! What a bitch!'

'Last time I came by, it was covered in dry stains. And I don't recall you eating shrimp in your room.'

'If our classmates knew that this mannerable Yui is just like any closted otaku or nerd at home,' said Yui as she scratched under her arms. She then inserted her hand into her skirt. 'Jesus! Someone needs a shower.'

'Wacking it again in the restroom?'

'Twice! Seeing Momo in that tight uniform and then seeing Fumikage's hard on in PE.' She whistled into the air. 'A lady needs a stress reliever.'

'What about your 'back massager'?'

'I now hide it under the duvet without my parents noticing it. They find it _child inappropriate!_ ' She pointed at the manga in question. It was safe to say that it was the source of Yui's plight. 'They say that it gives perverted ideas.' She scoffed. 'Like it matters!'

Izuku was still in disbelief that these girls could carry on a conversation and aren't aware of their surroundings. He definitely felt like an alien in his own bedroom. Yui was taken off her blouse, showing her _Kill La Kill_ undershirt. Itsuka was taking off her stockings and tossing it to the side on Izuku's bed.

Itsuka scoffed. 'Like it matters. They were reading this before wetting their willies to have us.' She turned to the side. 'How Auntie's cookies?'

'Actually really good,' said Yui. 'Her tea needs work though.'

'Great! Need a place to eat and hang as we...have our fun.' She spread her legs, lifting her book to see the shy Izuku. 'Why are you in the corner like that?' She patted her hands on the bed. 'Come and sit with your big sisters...or else!'

Yui made a whipping noise. It was met with a giggle from Itsuka. 'Smack! Please Izuku don't cry! Smack!'

Izuku slowly walked forward. If the Bataan Death March was present in this room, his wobbling legs would have had him killed or maimed.

Upon sitting on the bed, she pulled Izuku onto her side.

'There! Nice and cozy and within my reach.' She blew into his ear. 'You are such a cutie when you are shy like this.'

Yui nodded. 'He was such a cutie when he was teary-eyed from that spanking you gave him.'

Izuku wanted to disappear.

Yui began smiling. 'See what you did, Kendo? He is blushing pink!'

'Really?' Itsuka turned over to see Izuku. 'Are you still hurt from that little spank-spank?'

'...'

Itsuka turned red, swaying his hair and then brushing his cheek. 'C' mon, that wasn't that bad, right?' She pecked him on the cheek. 'That should a light _tap_ from the ass-kickings Bakugo gives you.'

Itsuka continued stroking his hair. He remained still as she planted her nose onto it.

'You smell nice.' She clicked her tongue to Yui. 'Come and get a whiff of Midoriya's hair.'

Yui scooted over to the bed. Yui pressed her nose over to his hair.

'Wow, smells like oatmeal raisin,' said Yui. 'Well, we know who buys his shampoo.'

'The same one who purchases his tighty-whities,' said Itsuka.

The girls began laughing at their joke, which was to his chagrin. Izuku felt the girls continued smelling and touching his hair.

Izuku remained silence as he was literally bathed by two girls. Itsuka and Yui were one of the most cutest and popular girls of UA High. His classmates would kill to be in his position.

 _Pull down your pants!_

 _I don't like doing this, Izuku. But, you did this charade and I can't let you run away with that. Despite whatever reason that warranted you to do this, it doesn't make it right. Hopefully, what I am about to give you will help you not to do it again._

 _Because I am a lenient person, I am going to give your five lashings. This hurts me more than anything. I hope you will learn from this, Izuku Midoriya._

In the midst of Izuku's thoughts, Yui took it as an opportunity to position herself on top of him. His eyes widened when feeling the girl on him. He could smell the strawberries and cream. He could see her purple floral bra through her t-shirt.

He could taste milk in her breath.

'Liking the free service, I-zu-ku,' she questioned him. She blew her breath onto his lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He hasn't been this close to a woman in...like ever.

He felt his neckhairs standing. Feeling her soft hands gliding against his arms. She pressed her breasts onto his chest, making him blush.

'You didn't answer my question. Are you liking the free service?' Their noses were touching. Their eyes were meeting. Izuku closed his eyes. He wasn't sure it was instinct or following suit.

He then felt soft hands rubbing his neck. Izuku tried not to pop a boner or hoped that his mother wouldn't come in.

 _CLINK!_

'Finished!'

Izuku snapped open his eyes. Yui was pulling away from Izuku as she sat on the bed. Itsuka was kneeling beside him with a Cheshire cat grin. 'I hope you like your present, Deku!'

He felt something around his neck. Touching it, it felt like a necklace.

'He looks a bit shock, Kendou,' said Yui. 'Show his image on your phone.'

Itsuka followed suit as she reached for her cell phone. She clicked on images as she showed Izuku his reflection.

It was a pink diamond-studded collar.

'What is this,' asked Izuku in bewilderment.

Yui turned to Itsuka as she tried her best to contain her laughter. Itsuka covered her mouth as well. 'It's a necklace, silly!'

'A necklace? I don't think necklace looks like that,' said Izuku awkwardly.

'For us, yes! But for you, it's quite, quite different,' said Itsuka teasingly as she cracked her knuckles.

' _Different_ ,' questioned Izuku, trying to sound angry and defiant. 'Like I am some slave.'

Itsuka continued to smile. She rested her back against the kotatsu as she asked Yui to pass her _Aki Sora._ 'You may look at it that way if you wish to do so.' She nudged her head to Yui as if to help her complete her thought.

'Slave seems too harsh of a word. Too retro, too Reconstructionist era-esque. We would prefer to think of you as our _pet_ ,' she exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word. Izuku swallowed another lump in his throat.

'It's simple really,' explained Itsuka. 'From this point, you belong to us.'

'Belong to you,' questioned Izuku in bewilderment. 'I am not someone's property.'

'No,' retorted Yui. 'You are _ours_!' She clicked on her cell phone. Izuku listened when his body began trembling from what he had previously encountered from days before. Yui turned it off. 'Case in point, ours!'

Itsuka took a bite of the cookies. 'You will have the freedom to go anywhere you like and continue how things are, to keep appearances.' Her eyes gave a malevolent glare. 'When you are with us, your objectives and your responsibilities is to do what _we_ say and attend to our needs.'

'To put it simple, my confused, cute, naive cinnamon roll,' said Yui matter-of-factly. 'You will be our living, breathing onahole. Of course, you will have your fill of us at our volition.'

Itsuka played the video of Izuku's spanking again. 'Go against us, then UA High and the internet will have a field day of this!'

'True,' interjected Yui. 'And trust me, the pain you will encounter after that will make Katsuki's ass-whoopings feel like mosquito bites!' Her lecherous eyes were onto him. 'Now to seal the deal!' Yui took hold of Izuku's collar and immediately pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't as forceful as it was possessive. Izuku felt her tongue invading his, cleaning out any remnants. She broke the kiss when Itsuka came and pressed her lips against his. Unlike Yui, her kisses were aggressive. She pulled his tongue with her teeth, forcefully entering her mouth.

The kiss was broken, leaving a trail between the two.

It was perfect timing when the door to Izuku's room was knocking. 'Girls, Icchan! It is getting late.'

The girls stood up as they were beginning to leave.

'We left a surprise in your mailbox,' said Itsuka. 'Do not open it until your mother retires to bed. Got it?'

He nodded in agreement.

'Thanks for the cookies and the project, _Icchan!_ It was a blast!' Itsuka smiled as she was the first to leave the room.

'Don't forget what we've said,' said Yui as she, too, was heading for the door. 'Oh, yeah! That kiss was for free! Don't get _too_ cocky, _Ona-ku!_ '

Izuku lied on the bed in a confused state. He didn't say a word as he was left with the scent of strawberries and cream and milk on his breath.

Later that night, as he was told by the girls, he ventured to the mailbox. Inside, in a white Don Quixote grocery bag was an article of clothing and a note.

 _Everything you need is in this bag. Put it on and take a picture to confirm. Afterward, meet us tomorrow at the coffeehouse afterschool._

 _XOXO,_

 _Mistress Yui and Mistress Itsuka_

 _P.S.: Put it on when school ends. You can use the shed where you beg to us! Ciao!_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

He held onto the hem of the skirt. It was a simple plaid skirt. He felt fortunate that the skirt reached near his knees when sitting down. He wouldn't know what he would have done if the girls would have put him in something more alluring.

"Excuse me, Miss! May _we_ join you!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	14. Hallowed Be Thy Trap (Part II) (Ryuko)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA is here with the second installment of 'Hallowed Be Thy Trap.' I know it has been over a year since the first chapter and BD wrote this. However, since he is busy with real life and thinking of ideas to help a fellow writer, I am taking over in this particular story. In this story, WWP member Ryuko (Pixie-Bob) is obsessed with Izuku. As if fate is on her side, she discovers Izuku on her balcony with the attempts of stealing her panties. Seeing this to her advantage, she decides to 'punish' him for his crimes. Can he become "re-educated?" Read and see! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning! The story includes mild sexual content - including fellatio, exchanging bodily fluids, crossdressing, and 69. If you are uncomfortable with this, then please refrain from reading it. The Management would like to remind you that this is a fiction and the contents in this story aren't condoned and/or encouraged by the author. Discretion is advised.**_

The sound of Ryuko's house shoes filled the bedroom as she sat beside her desk. She was looking at the window. A clear and bright sunny day. Unfortunately, the weather forecast couldn't be the same for her little peeping tom. A thunderstorm was brewing in his mind. She silently let out a chuckle. The fear of potential punishment from Nezu, his teacher, and his parents were filling his tiny mind. She allowed the extra minutes of silence. Make him feel convinced that she was silent because she was angry at him. Let the ideas, the multitude of scenarios fill his brains of the what-if's that he couldn't think clearly.

And that was the way she loved her Izuku - adorably dorky, naive, meek, and sheepish.

As if the gods were listening, her Izuku was right in her very sight. She must thank Santa baby for allowing this gift to come down her chimney early. She must have been a very good naughty girl for receiving this supple offering.

After tapping her shoes on the leg of the desk for a few minutes, it was time to get into character.

She sighed heavily, making her presence known to the startled Izuku. Turning to his sight to alert him was stirring a mighty force in her groin. She had mentally told her little Pepe Le Pew to quiet down. It wasn't her time to purr. Let it rest and wait for the time to come and play. And Ryuko was certain that she and her little puss-puss would be doing lots of playing with her little boy toy on the bed.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Her voice halted Izuku. It gave him memories whenever his father would reprimand him or whenever Katsuki creates trouble for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing of the inevitable consequences. Ryuko crossed her legs, folding her arms. Her eyes were narrowing glaring and her face was flushed.

Izuku was having an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"I can't believe what I have come across," said Ryuko. "I can't be how turned on...I mean how appalled to see you." She crossed her legs, this time, slowly enough for Izuku to see her panties. "I wouldn't think _you_ out of all people would do such a thing. All this time I had pictured you as modest, sincere, and kind." She pursed her lip. "Not some condescending perverted wretch." She stretched her neck. "And I don't like that kind of thing!"

Izuku shut his eyes. He didn't like being scolded. He knew that he was wrong for the actions that were committed. "It was an accident, Auntie. I wasn't trying to take your undies."

"So, you grabbing onto my coveted, rendezvous-esque delicates wasn't in your hands, eh?"

"..."

"What's the matter, Izuku? Cat got your tongue. The panties in your hand got you scared." She clicked her tongue. "You were caught redhanded and for that, you are going to be reprimanded."

Izuku tried to speak. "Auntie, I didn't mean it."

"Tell it to your parents and Nezu when they found out. Better yet, shall I inform the police?"

"Please, Auntie. I can explain!"

"Then, explain why you were taking my panties?"

He paused for a second. "Actually, Auntie. May get a cover or something?"

Ryuko was no way on this planet wasn't going to take advantage of this moment. Seeing that Izuku was now added on her Saturday routine, why not have a little fun. On the surface, this was punishment. Within, she was jolly as a schoolgirl. Izuku was sporting the outfit that she wore during her days as a young youth. It was a simple attire - a blue sailor outfit with hearts where her chests resided, a blue jeweled golden tiara, and of course, the white leotard (and the tightest she could found). Izuku was tickled pink as he grabbed the nearest throw pillow to hide his shame (and her pleasure). And of course, a green-haired, French-braided ponytailed wig with blue bows.

"Does it matter, Izuku?" Ryuko walked over and snatched the pillow away from him. "Take it from my standpoint. My Saturday is ruined since I have caught him taking my panties." She placed her hands on her hips. "And you are worried about being dressed like some slut." A strong word, she admitted, but Pixie-Bob was trying her best to combat her throbbing erection. She was fortunate to wear her pad to constrict it or else, he would have a front-row seat.

Like it mattered, it was only a matter of time.

Izuku was turning red. "Please, Auntie. I've said I was sorry and I didn't mean to."

"Then, why are you up here?" Especially for the fact that they were on the third floor. "The only kind of people I see sneaking to my patio are robbers and perverts." She pointed at the startled Izuku. "One, you were robbing my panties. And two, you are being a pervert." She folded her arms. "Plus, looking like a slut, you shouldn't feel any different than being bashful and ashamed."

"Auntie, that doesn't make any sense," said Izuku.

Immediately, Ryuko flicked him on his forehead. "Shut up! Learn your place and learn how you to talk to your elders." _Oh, my God, Izuku! I am so sorry!_ Izuku fell backward, showing his goods within his white silky leotard. _Oh, my God, Izuku! I am so not sorry! Seeing you in girls' clothes. Your flushed cheeks, your tear-stained face! This sexy little boy, my Izuku, is in my sight wearing this! My pussy is leaking and my dick is definitely stirring._

Izuku began sniffling. "Sorry, Auntie!"

Ryuko remained unmoved. Nevertheless, she picked him up to sit properly. "Good! See to it that you don't disrespect me again. Understood?!"

Izuku nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Fact of the matter is is what is going to happen?" Ryuko gave him a stern look. "I could let you go back home like this."

His eyes were raised.

 _Bingo!_

"That is the least I can do for payback for trying to take my panties," said Ryuko. "You would be so embarrassed that a phone call to your mother or contacting Nezu would be an itch or a mosquito bite." She placed her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling. God, did she want to melt? "Imagine your girlish self walking down the street. The onlookers, your friends!" She decided to go further. "I couldn't imagine Katsuki, Eijiro, and the others seeing your cute face walking down the street. Even with your looks, you would probably be recognized by them." She clicked her tongue. "Good God, the comments and the things that they would do to an unknown panty thief? Yet again, maybe this is what you've wanted?"

"Uh?"

"You probably wanted my panties to wear, didn't you? Yeah, probably," she said to him. The art of confusion. She predicted that he was probably taking them for his personal use. However, seeing him in crossdress and seeing his confused state only excited the hunger in her. She continued. "I could imagine them using you for public convenience. You pass as a girl, so why not? Then, if that happens, you can't come back to school. You would definitely be a public toilet. You might have to leave the prefecture, leaving your parents in a bind for such a devious act!"

Izuku's tear-stained face was becoming irresistible. Even as he tried apologizing, it was only making Ryuko more excited. "I'm sorry, Auntie. Mercy! Please!"

Her tactics were working. Making him feel responsible without even explaining himself. The prowess of being a Japanese woman.

"I couldn't imagine what your girlfriend might think," said Ryuko insincerely. "Seeing you dolled up like a Dutch doll, she might call you 'gross,' 'disgusting,' ' a sick freak,' or maybe, 'a lecher.'"

Izuku's face was puffier than a pufferfish. He appeared dazed and discontented. He looked down to the hems of his sailor outfit. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Ryuko once again praised the gods for the words coming from his supple, tender lips. "You don't have one? No girl that could call you out for dressing like a dutch wife?" The latter wasn't necessary but she would be lying if she wasn't having fun. "Why would a pretty boy like yourself be single?" She clicked her tongue. "You can't tell me that no girl hasn't tried shagging you. Or unless you've tried this act before and they run away or slap you, _Pervert_ -kun!?"

Izuku looked away but it was Ryuko's grip on his chin that made him have eye contact. "I am a virgin." The teen admitted quietly to the teen. "I haven't tried it with other girls."

 _My God, yes! Good Pyrrha in heaven! My loving Deku is a virgin! He is a virgin! He is all mine! Yes! Yes! YES!_

"Well, that's quite unfortunate," said Ryuko insincerely. "Well, I think I can let you go and make that call."

Izuku went into panic mode. "Please, Auntie. Don't do that!"

She crossed her arms. "You made your choice to sneak in. I've made mine! Now, off you go. I wish you lots of luck on the street and when you go back to school."

He tugged the ends of her shirt. "Please, Auntie. Mercy! I will explain! I will explain! Please don't do this. I'll do anything!"

Ryuko observed his discontent, which made her want to cradle him into her luscious breasts but she would save that for later. She still had to play the role of disapproving auntie. "Okay!" Ryuko sat down beside him. The gap was near closed when they were next to each other. "I'm listening. Explain what you were doing with my panties."

He stared down at the floor in shame, but once again she placed her free hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he was forced to look into her eyes. "Answer the question, Izuku?"

Izuku exhaled loudly while feeling her hand on his chin. It was soft to the touch. He could smell her breath. It smelled of a mother's milk. He averted his eyes. "I was using it to…." He began murmuring. "I was using it to ma…"

"Now, Izuku!"

"I was going to use your panties to masturbate!" Izuku's blushed face intensified after saying his confession. "I feel embarrassed. I grew fond of you and whenever I see you, I couldn't help but be turned on by you." His teeth began clattering. "So, I thought if I come and take them, I could get myself off by your smell."

"My smell," questioned Ryuko.

"You smell good. I love your scent." He turned to look away. "Sorry for lying earlier. But, yes, I wanted to jerk off to your panties."

Ryuko appeared calm. Keeping her free hand, she caressed his cheeks, removing any tears from his eyes. "And you swear that this is your first time stealing panties from me or anybody else?"

He nodded. "This is my first time. I swear!" He returned his sights on the blonde. "Please, Auntie! Let me go and I promise I won't steal from you again."

"No, I can't!"

"Uh?"

Ryuko took his hand, gripping it tightly. Izuku appeared confused when seeing the blonde's stern look. "I have been considering the options in my head. I don't have to report this Nezu or your mother, but it doesn't mean anything." She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think you won't re-offend? Most offenders tend to start despite having a warning."

"Auntie?"

Izuku flinched when Pixie-Bob pushed him to the bed. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the intensity of being under her.

"I've made it in my mind to not report you or leave you to the _real_ perverts out there," said Ryuko matter-of-factly. "However, I can't forgive you either of this action. In order for you to not re-offend, I've made up my mind on what I am going to do with you." Ryuko took her hands, holding Izuku's arm at each end tightly. She hoisted herself on top of him, spreading his legs, hindering him to move. His nervous emerald eyes stared at the woman-in-question. "Since I care for your well-being, Izuku Midoriya, I am going to _teach_ you myself on how not to steal undergarments."

The cinnamon roll was surprised when feeling Ryuko's tender lips pressed onto his. Demanding, prying his mouth open with her teeth. She used her tongue to perform a dance with his tongue. He tried resisting, but she pressed her tongue further into his throat. The sounds of slurping filled the room as she pulled his tongue with her teeth to enter her mouth. Izuku felt like he was being mouth-raped.

 _His lips! This invigoring taste! It is what I thought it was!_

She pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair. Izuku lied helpless, stunned by the ravished kiss from the Pro Hero. Admittedly, this was what Izuku had hoped but backward. He had hoped to sweep Ryuko off her feet and perform this kind of thing. Or that was at least he had planned to do in his masturbating fantasies.

Ryuko came for a final peck on the lips, followed by tugging his bottom lip with her teeth. She felt okay yet unsatisfied. That was a snack compared to the entree in front of her.

Ryuko didn't stop. She used her hand to cradle his chest. The hotness of Izuku's breath was filling her up, arousing a certain instrument that wouldn't mind performing a sonata with him. "Was that your first kiss, Izuku?" She had the upper hand, using her body weight to hold him down. Izuku barely tried fighting as Ryuko began kneading his nipple like dough. Izuku was squirming, which excited Pixie-Bob. "Don't fight it! Consider this as a re-education, young man! This is a punishment."

Feeling the silkiness of the leotard, the touch of her hands, and her body weight began causing to unconsciously hump his body. Ryuko didn't stop. She spooled saliva onto his nipple, making him hiss. She began using her tongue to flicker. "That isn't to turn you on, Izuku! I am showing you what could happen if some inhumane person would make you into a Dutch wife."

Izuku felt her free hand intertwining with his hand. Feeling her hot breath on his nipple was finally arousing his cock.

"Auntie," he said as he moaned. He felt the tension of her teeth nibbling his sensitive nipple. He tried masking but he couldn't help it any longer. Ryuko became aroused by his stunning soprano voice. "Yes, you pervert! Let me hear your cries! It doesn't feel good when people could do these awfully bad things to you."

"Please, I am feeling funny. Stop!"

"Should've thought about that before taking my panties," she told him. Ryuko wasn't going to stop. She didn't want to stop. She was the pestle and he was the mortar. She broke away from his nipple, leaving an imprint of her teeth. She continued kissing on his stomach. Her hand keeping grip onto his body. She wanted more. No way in hell she wasn't going to left Izuku leave without being taken advantage of.

She licked around his navel. She loved his squirming and his resistance. She continued kissing until she was at his skirt. She noticed a bump in the skirt. "Seems like our little offender is standing at attention." She pulled up his skirt. She smiled when seeing his dick throbbing through the leotard. "I must say, Izuku, your dick isn't half bad at all." Izuku yelped quietly as her warm palm touched his penis through the leotard. She was very delicate, too delicate. She rubbed at the base while using her mouth to fondle his balls.

"Such a supple offering, Izuku. To think a pervert like you can have a hard and sturdy dick," said Ryuko. "However, Dutch wives shouldn't have these pesky things. We must make this clit of yours go soft so you can become the slut you are."

"Please stop doing this! How is this a punishment!?"

"Learning not to do pervert things," she said. "Or, shall I stop and do my other options?"

"..."

"As I thought," she said. Within her mind, Ryuko felt bad for saying harsh words. Nevertheless, anything to keep Izuku in her web. "And since you are talking too much, let me get you something to pacify that mouth of yours."

Ryuko turned over and placed her lower half over his face. Izuku saw her pull down her boyshorts. Beneath the silky panties sported that the same instrument she was touching.

Izuku's eyes widened and his hair stood at the sight in front of him. "Auntie, what in the world?"

She slapped his stomach. "I don't need a rebuttal, Izuku!" Her thick PVC-like cock stood attentively above Izuku. It was dripping of precum heavily, sliding down to his neck. Despite having a cock and balls that looked like milk cans, her pussy was there. It, too, was dripping profusely down to his face. He didn't have much time to gawk at her body before she lowered her body to his face. "I hope I didn't destroy my little Izuku's fantasy, did I? Well, this raw and uncut dick is going to aid you in your rehabilitation."

Izuku couldn't speak. Even if he did, it was already covered with Ryuko's juices. With her dick juices covering his nose and her pussy juices covering his mouth, the scent was strong, pungent, arid.

Surprisingly invigorating.

"Pervert-kun became quiet," she said teasingly. "Judging by your dick hardening, you were enthralled by my gorgeous grade-A meat. It makes me wonder if you are more of a filly than a colt?" She clicked her tongue. "Now, I think you and my Pepe Le Pew get acquainted." She was tickled, feeling her dick smearing its juices over his lips. Each time it touched his tender lips, the harder it got. "Let me get a taste of your virgin mouth, Pervert-kun!"

Izuku opened his mouth as he was forcibly welcome her dick into his mouth. Upon its entrance, he felt stuffed as it touched his uvula. Feeling the vibrations from his mouth aroused the pussycat. She instinctively began humping his mouth. This mouth was hot, moist, better than any green onahole she had experienced in her thirty-plus years of living.

It was Izuku's. Her living onahole.

While tending to herself, she returned to his leotard. She kissed the tip of his dick. She felt the saltiness of his precum dripping from it. Although a fetish of wanting creamed panties, she decided to save that for later as she pulled open his leotard, exposing his dripping dick.

"Oh, my God," cried Ryuko. "You have such a cute dicky!" It was her type. The kind covered in foreskin. Ryuko thanked the gods for his mother's declination of taking him to the doctor. She smiled as she began gnawing on the skin to showcase his phallus.

Izuku felt strange as Ryuko's dick was acting like a piston. He was gagging, making slurping noises as he tried to suck on it. It tasted funny. Prior to this, he didn't have any experience in performing cunnilingus. Or in this case, fellatio. Ryuko knew this but excused the fact that this was his first time.

She stuck out her tongue as she engulfed his throbbing member. She slobbered up and down his shaft, lathering his dick. She didn't want its member to ever forget the texture of her tongue, her scent, her everything.

"Does it feel bad," asked Ryuko. "Does it feel bad being punished like a Dutch wife?" She knew there wasn't going to be an answer. Plus, she interchangeably made strong and rough strokes and simple and light strokes. "Learn from your mistakes! Repent! Repent!"

Ryuko tightened her grip as she heightened her strokes. She was close to coming. She couldn't wait to coat his throat with the richness of her milk. Meanwhile, she couldn't wait until she was coated with his milk.

Slurping noises filled the room as the duo were performing fellatio with each other on the bed. Izuku was in a daze. By now, he was surrendering to the cock. Ryuko was jolly as a peach in a perfect spring.

"Here I come," cried Ryuko. "I am about to come!"

Izuku was welcomed with the strong rush of hot spunk steaming inside of his mouth. With her dick touching his uvula, he was prone to swallow. At each spurt, his mouth instinctively acted like a vacuum as he ingested her spunk until she began to ebb and flow.

Izuku was inattentive as he, too, climaxed. Ryuko moaned in ecstasy as she welcomed Izuku's milk into her mouth. She sucked on his dick as if her mouth was a wind tunnel. She allowed his warm milk to savor in her mouth. She released his dick as it became a scared turtle. She ingested his semen, making a loud sigh. "Young seed is the best seed."

She pulled herself from Izuku's mouth. Upon looking at him, he was in a trance-like state. His face was covered in her juices. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

 _I think I may have gotten a tad bit too far on the punishment._

* * *

 _ **Sometime later….**_

"Izuku, wake up!"

Izuku snapped open his eyes. He turned to see that he was no longer wearing that uniform. He was back in his street clothes. He saw that he was lying in bed. Standing next to him was Ryuko.

"Here is some honey lemon tea," said Ryuko as she passed it to him. "This should help with your digestion from what happened earlier."

Izuku's eyes widened. What he thought was a dream actually did happen.

"I didn't go any further with you," said Ryuko as she sat next to him. "Don't worry. Nothing else happened. I put you back in your clothes. Your mother thinks you are helping me with the Wild, Wild Pussycats so you are well." She folded her arms. "So, you don't have to worry about being in trouble...with her."

He nodded as he sipped the tea.

"This isn't over, Izuku," said Ryuko. "I will keep this a secret and I will keep your panty stealing a secret. Understood?" _I need to stop this. Or else, I would have gone all of the way. What would he think if I did this without permission? He would think I am a rapist._

Izuku didn't answer. Ryuko cracked a side smile. More so out of nervousness than anything.

"Come by tomorrow. We can do more of your _rehabilitation_ ," said Ryuko. "And I suggest that you be here...or _else_."

After thirty minutes, Ryuko sent him off. She watched his nimble ass staggered onto the street. Ryuko grew in excitement. She knew what her dreams were going to consist of tonight when she goes and masturbates. Only this time, remnants of his juices were covered in the stained leotard. Today was phase one.

And tomorrow was phase two.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
